Fairy tail Capitulo 1 Viaje a Ca-Elum
by XionX3
Summary: Trata de un viale al continente Ca-Elum con motivo de mision de Clase-S.Pero esta mision sera solo el comienzo... Pareja principal:Jerza Otras:Nalu...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

Fairy tail Capitulo 1 Viaje a Ca-Elum

Natsu ,Lucy, Gray y Erza acababan de llegar de una misión y Natsu y Gray seguían peleados por lo que paso durante la misión.

-¿¡Por que me congelaste las manos imbecil de mierda!?-Le critico Natsu a Gray

-¡Podria decir lo mismo de ti, escupiendo fuego por todas partes sin apuntar al enemigo,Idiota-Le contesto Gray.

-Parar de una vez los dos,ah…siempre igual-Decia Lucy,que miro a Erza que subia las escaleras.

Erza estaba en la primera planta mirando el tablón de las misiones y vio una con una información un tanto extraña que decía asi."Necesito que algún mago o magos de cualquier gremio me ayude ,no puedo seguir asi…Es una misión peligrosa , lo demás lo explicare en persona, te espero u os espero al fondo del pueblo"

Continente-Isla: Ca-Elum

Pueblo:Tisenk

Dificultad: S

RECOMPENSA: 6.000.000 Jewels

-¿De que se tratara?-Dijo Erza

-Ah,por fin habeis llegado-Dijo Macarov que apareció detrás de Erza en la barandilla-Queria pediros que solucionéis tu ,Natsu , Lucy y Gray esta misión , es un tanto extraña y lo mas curioso es que la trajo un mercader , y a ese mercader se la dio un navegante , el navegante dijo "El tipo que me lo dio dijo que lo pusieras en el tablón de un gremio y que se resuelva lo mas pronto posible , porque es urgente".

-Esta bien ,se lo comentare a los demás-Dijo Erza y bajo.

-¡Nunca aprenderas gilipollas de hielo!-Grito Natsu.

-¡Eres tu el que nunca aprenderas llamas de hoguera!-Grito Gray.

-¡Ahora te vas a enterar cabronazo!-Grito Natsu.

Aun seguían con su pelea. Erza bajo y grito:

-¡Es que no podeis parar de una maldita vez!-Grito Erza y a la vez les pego en la cabeza,ambos calleron al suelo.

-Por cierto ¿Qué eso que tienes?-Le pregunto Lucy fijándose en el papel.

-Es una misión de clase S,el maestro me ha pedido que la hagamos,pero antes quiero consultároslo si estais de acuerdo-Dijo Erza y les mostro el papel de la misión.

"Necesito que algún mago o magos de cualquier gremio me ayude ,no puedo seguir asi…Es una misión peligrosa , lo demás lo explicare en persona, te espero u os espero al fondo del pueblo"

Continente-Isla: Ca-Elum

Pueblo:Tisenk

Dificultad: S

RECOMPENSA: 6.000.000 Jewels

-Y bien¿Estais de acuerdo?-Les pregunto Erza.

-Repartidos entre los 5 son 1.200.000 Jewels a cada uno ¡Son 17 meses de alquiler,es perfecto!-Dijo Lucy contenta.

-Aye,mientras sea una gran reompensa tu irias fuera lo que fuese-Dijo Happy.

-Si pide el maestro no podemos negarnos,además será divertido-Dijo Gray.

-¡Eso,una misión de clase S y el maestro nos pide que la hagamos ¡Estoy que ardo!-Grito Natsu emocionado y echando fuego por la boca hacia el techo-¿Y donde es la misión de clase S?-Pregunto Natsu emocionado.

-¿Es que no has leído todo?Es en el continente Ca-Elum,es una isla al norte de Fiore -Respondio Gray.

Natsu empezó a pensar y luego a sudar.

-¡NO QUIERO IR,PERO SI QUE QUIERO!-Dijo Natsu.

-No te preocupes Natsu,te echare un Troia antes de que os vallais-Dijo Wendy que había oído toda la combersacion.

-¡Gracias Wendy!-Dijo Natsu contento.

-Entonces esta decidido-Dijo el maestro que acababa de bajar-Ireis a Ca-Elum-

-¿¡A que estamos esperando!?¡Zarpemos!-Dijo Natsu.

-Hay que ver,el que hace un momento no quería ir-Dijo divertido Gray.

-No,esperar a mañana,hay que preparar el barco-Dijo Macarov-¿Mira,podrías encargarte por favor?-Le pregunto.

-¡Si,no hay problema ,Juvia, Wendy, Elfman ¿Podriais echarme una mano?-Dijo Mirajane.

-¡Si,ya vamos!-Respondieron Elfman , Juvia y Wendy.

-¿Vienes tu también Charle?-Dijo Wendy.

-Si,ya voy-Dijo Charle.

Empezo a anochecer Natsu y los demás se fueron a sus casas, esperando el dia de mañana Mira Elfman Juvia y Wendy aun estaban trabajando en el barco,mas tarde casi de noche Elfman y Mira acabaron su parte.

-Hemos acabado hermana-Dijo Elfman.

-Si,ha costado trabajo pero mañana podrán zarpar ¿Que tal les ira a Wendy y a Juvia?-Dijo Mirajane.

-Querran emplearse a fondo porque son hombres-Dijo Elfman.

-Esto,ellas son unas chicas,bueno ¿Nos vamos a casa?-Dijo mira.

-Si-Dijo Elfman.

Ambos se fueron a casa,Natsu , Lucy , Erza y Gray se fueron a la cama.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento,espero que solo sean imaginaciones mias-Penso Erza.

Al dia siguiente todos estaban detras del gremio en donde se encontraba el barco.

-Bien , el barco esta listo zarpad y tened buen viaje-Dijo Macarov.

-¡Un momento!¿Donde esta Wendy?-Dijo Natsu.

-Quiza esta en casa,ayer estuvieron trabajando Juvia y Wendy hasta muy,muy tarde se irían muy tarde y ahora estarán en casa durmiendo por lo temprano que es-Dijo Mira.

-Entonces será mejor no ir a molestarlas por el duro trabajo que han hecho,bueno,¡Nos vamos!-Dijo Erza.

-¡Nooo…!-Dijo Natsu mientras Gray lo arrastraba subiendo el barco.

-¡Adios!-Se despìdieron Mirajane, Elfman y Macarov.

Y mientras el barco seguía zarpando hacia su destino, todos estaban fuera.

-Que bien se esta,hace una temperatura agradable a pesar de estar terminando el verano-Dijo Lucy.

-Ugh que mal me encuentro-Dijo Natsu mareado en la barandilla.

De pronto oyeron unos ruidos de golpes en el suelo,venían de una ,Erza y Lucy miraron la trampilla.

-A…yudar…nos-dijo una voz que casi no se oia proveniente de la trampilla.

Erza la abrió,de ella salieron Juvia,Wendy y Charle.

-¡Ah,Juvia pensó que se iba a quedar sin aire!-Dijo Juvia estirándose y cogiendo aire.

-Si,ha sido horrible-Dijeron Wendy y Charle.

Erza,Lucy y Gray se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Pero no estabais en casa al haber estado trabajando hasta muy tarde?-Les pregunto Erza.

-En efecto,estuvimos trabando toda la noche,tuvimos un pequeño accidente y quedamos encerradas dentro de esa trampilla-Dijo Wendy.

-Asi que fue eso lo que paso-Dijo Erza.

-¡Gray-sama!-Grito Juvia y se lanzo a el.-Juvia lo paso mal, dejame estar contigo-Dijo abrazandose a el.

-¡Se-separate un poco!-Dijo Gray.

-Que mal estoy….-Decia Natsu.

-¿Podrias echarle el Troia Wendy?-Dijo Lucy.

-Si, ya voy-Dijo Wendy y le echo el Troia a Natsu.

Natsu,ya nada mareado dijo.

-¡Gracias Wendy,tu magia es maravillosa!-Natsu se puso a correr por todo el barco de alegría-¡El mar es genial!-Dijo Natsu.

Mientras corria le dio a Gray accidentalmente.

-¡Para de una vez,idiota, Ice Make: Ice Flood!(Suelo congelado)-Dijo Gray q congelo una parte del suelo Natsu no se fijo y resvalo.

-¡Pero que haces,capullo! ¡Karyuu no Tenken!(Puñetazo del dragon de fuego)-Dijo Natsu intentando darle a Gray pero Gray lo esquivo Gray le dio una patada y se cargo la parte superior de las velas,Natsu bajo para intentar darle pero volvió a fallar.

-¡Que os pareis de una jodida vez!-Grito Erza dándoles un puñetado en el estomago a ambos.

-A…ye-Dijeron Natsu y Gray.

-Aye, la isla esta en frente- dijo Happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

Fairy tail capitulo 2 Fulgor azul

El grupo acababa de ver la isla.

-Entonces ¿Nos hacercamos y desembarcamos?-Pregunto Lucy

-Espera, Juvia,Wendy ¿Damos la vuelta o quereis venir?-Les pregunto Erza

-Con tal de estar con Gray-sama Juvia no tiene incoveniente-Dijo Juvia.

-¡A mi me parece bien ir con vosotros!-Dijo Wendy

-Entonces vamos-Dijo Erza

Se acercaron a la isla y desembarcaron en el pueblo,era un pueblo pequeño con poca gente.

-¿Hacia donde tenemos que ir?-Pregunto Lucy

-Ahora que lo mencionas….el solicitante no puso ni su nombre ni el lugar donde esta Tisenk,y este pueblo se llama Luken-Dijo Gray

-¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota de olvidarse de poner donde esta?-Dijo Lucy

-¿A..alguien a preguntado por Tisenk?-Pregunto un señor que andaba por ahí

-Si,es que no somos de este continente y no sabemos donde esta Tisenk ¿Usted lo sabe?-Pregunto Erza

-Como para no saberlo,esta en la punta oeste del continente rodeado por un valle,la entrada es un gran arco de piedra,y después un pequeño bosque de apenas 1 Kilometro para entrar al pueblo,pero ¿Por qué quereis ir hacia Tisenk?-Dijo el señor

-Porque tenemos una misión que cumplir allí,somos magos de Fairy tail-Dijo Natsu

-Entonces tened cuidado ese lugar esta protegido por una fuerte barrera mágica y además tienen una deidad que los protege,un dragon-Dijo el señor

-¿Un,un dragon?¿Save quien es ese dragon?-Preguntaron Natsu y Wendy.

-No se quien es ni como es,nadie de los demás lugares quiere acercarse a ese lugar ,sobre todo porque tienen a un gremio oscuro que muchas veces ha intentado acabar con ellos,Yormungand,si quereis ir salid cuanto antes si no no llegareis hasta el anochecer-Dijo el señor y se fue.

-Un dragon que protege el pueblo…-Dijo Wendy

-¿Podria ser Igneel , Grandine o Metalicana?-Se pregunto Natsu

-Espero que no sea Acnologia-Dijo Lucy

Emprendieron el camino hacia Tisenk ,casi al atardecer a un lado del camino se veía el mar,al ver maleza se acercaron.

-¿Qué podría ser?-Pregunto Wendy.

-Quiza una embarcación aunque completamente destruido,por este lado el barranco es demasiado alto como para subir-Dijo Erza

-¡Sigamos hacia delante!¡Quiero encontrarme con ese dragon!-Dijo Natsu

-Ah...El siempre tan impaciente-Dijo Lucy

Continuaron su camino, anocheció de pronto ,apenas consiguieron ver el arca de piedra apareció un dragon,triplicaba el tamaño de una persona,Apenas podían verlo,solo podían ver que era de color azul y que sus ojos irradiaban un resplandor azul.

-¿¡Cómo osais aparecer por aquí!?-Bramo el dragon

-¡Hey tu! ¿Saves algo de Grandine , Igneel o Metalicana?-Pregunto Natsu

-Nunca he escuchado tales nombres,ahora ¡Largaos!-Dijo el dragon

-¡No podemos,somos magos de Fairy tail tenemos una misión que cumplir en Tisenk!-Dijo Erza

-¡Si no te apartas te apartaremos nosotros!¡Karyu no Hoko!(Rugido del dragon de fuego)-Dijo Natsu

-¡Tenryu no Hoko!(Rugido del dragon del cielo)-

-¡Water Slicer!(Aqua cortante)-

-¡Re-Equipar Tenrin no yoroi! (Armadura de la rueda celestial)¡Circular Sword!(Espadas circulares)-

-¡Ice make: Ice Bazokar!(Bazokar de hielo)-

-¡Abrete portal del Leon,Loki!-Dijo Lucy

-¡Regulus impact!(Impacto de Regulus)-

Todos los ataques colisionaron le hicieron bastante daño al dragon.

-¡Uag!¡Joder mis escamas!¡Vosotros lo habeis querido,haveis fijado vuestro futuro!-Dijo el Dragon y se fue la oscuridad no supieron hacia donde.

-¡No Huyas cobarde!-Grito Natsu

-No le provoques,tenemos suerte de que no nos haya atacado-Dijo Lucy

-Tienes razón ¿Por qué habra recibido el daño sin defenderse apenas?-Dijo Wendy

-Tambien es raro de que le hubiéramos hecho daño si contra los dragones apenas pudimos hacer algo-Dijo Erza re-armandose la ropa de siempre

Siguieron y pasaron el corto bosque que rodeaba la aldea,al llegar a la aldea se sorprendieron,todos los ciudadanos estaban petrificados.

-¿Qué,que ha pasado aquí?-Dijo Lucy

-Todos están…-Dijo Gray

Siguieron y fueron al fondo del pueblo aun sin comprender como es que todos los del pueblo estaban petrificados,había un tipo sentado al fondo, detrás de el había una fuente de la que en lo alto del valle había una cascada.

-Por fin llega alguien-Dijo el tipo

Era un hombre alto,tenia el pelo algo largo en punta,le caian dos mechones puntiagudos a cada lado de la cara, tenia colmillos y ojos amarillos y 2 cicatrices desviadas cada una del centro que bajaban a sus mejillas formando una equis ,jersey blanco y pantalón negro,con un cinturón del que tenia dos espadas largas a los lados.

-¿Tu eres el solicitante de la misión?-Pregunto Erza

-Asi es,mi nombre es Ryuuran,como veis toda la gente del pueblo esta combertida en piedra y necesito vuestra ayuda,por cierto ¿Quienes sois?-Dijo Ryuuran

-¿Quee? Somos de Fairy tail ¿No pediste que alguien pusiera la misión en nuestro gremio?-Dijo Lucy

-Bueno,la verdad si que pedi a alguien que pusiera la misión en un gremio,pero le dije que fuera en el gremio mas fuerte que hubiera,jejeje no tengo ni idea de los gremios que hay fuera de esta isla-Su tono cambio de despreocupado a serio-Ya que en este continente solo hay uno y es lo que ha causado esta situación,el gremio oscuro Yormungand-Dijo Ryuuran

-¿Y como es que tu estas bien?-Pregunto Natsu

-Es una larga historia-Dijo Ryuuran y empezó a contarla-Desde hace milenios, nuestro pueblo ha estado protegido por una barrera mágica muy fuerte, pero hace unos años llego aquí un gremo oscuro que quería invadir este pueblo con el único fin de aprovecharse del poder del pueblo,siempre conseguíamos un dia me mandaron a por madera,y el gremio consiguió entrar de alguna forma,habían aprovechado que nuestro dragon se había ido unos momentos,consiguieron romper la barrera y se colocaron entorno al valle,unos 100 de ese gremio estaban recitando un conjuro que hizo que todos los que estuvieran en el pueblo se combirtieran en piedra,yo solo no podía hacer nada contra ellos,lo malo es que se llevaron un pergamino,el pergamino dice un lugar en el están las piedras que reponen la energía mágica del pueblo,me pregunto como es que sabían donde estaba,estaba muy bien guardado de esto va hace 4 dias,¡Malditos cabrones…!-Concluyo Ryuuran.

-Valla historia..-dijo Lucy

-¡No,no puede ser-Dijo Juvia al mirar fijamente a la derecha y fue corriendo hacia una de las personas pretrificadas.

-¿Qué pa..?- Iba a preguntar Gray pero todos al llegar hacia la persona que vio Juvia se quedaron mudos.

-¡Meredy!-Grito Juvia

-Si,esa chica llego también hace 4 dias,no tenia ni idea de quien podía ser-Dijo Ryuuran,Erza le miro seriamente y le pregunto

-¿Saves si algún hombre iba con ella?-Le pregunto Erza

-No iba nadie con ella,he recorrido el pueblo y no hay nadie mas que no conozca-Dijo Ryuuran

-Comprendo…-Dijo Erza

-Erza…-Dijo Lucy

-Bueno,estaréis cansados ¿Verdad? Dormireis en esta casa no es muy grande pero es la mejor del pueblo,mañana iremos a acabar con el gremio oscuro Yormungand que esta al al sur-Dijo Ryuuran y todos se fueron a dormir al dia siguiente todos salieron del pueblo hacia el sur.

-¿Cómo es que el dragon no esta aquí?-Pregunto Lucy

-No va a estar e dias,son sus días de fiesta,jajajaa-Dijo Ryuuran

Menudo dragon mas irresponsable y eso que es el guardian del pueblo,pensaron los demás.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

Fairy tail capitulo 3 Yormungand

Fueron hacia el gremio , a medio camino se encontraron con la maleza del otro dia.

-Mmm…debe de ser del barco que choco hace 4 dias con la tempestad que hubo,quizá esa chica venia en ese barco,me pregunto como habrá sobrevivido ,las olas cuando hay una tempestad son tan fuertes que todos los barcos que se acercan acaban destrozados-Dijo Ryuuran al ver la maleza.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, como va alguien a morir por una simple tempestad!-Dijo Erza enfadada agarrando a Ryuuran del cuello.

-Es la verdad,nadie nunca ha sobrevivido-Dijo Ryuuran casi sin poder lo tiro al suelo,miro hacia el horizonte y se mordió el labio inferior intentando desviar los pensamientos que su camino hacia el gremio,al llegar Natsu rompió la puerta del gremio.

-¿Qui,quienes sois?-Dijo alguien del gremio oscuro.

-¿Acaso no os acordais de lo que paso hace 4 dias?¡No os vais a librar de esta cabrones!-Dijo Ryuuran

-¿Y los demás quienes so..?-No pudo acabar de decir la frase pues Natsu le corto dándole un puñetazo.

-¡Somos Fairy tail!-Grito Natsu.

-¡Karyu no Hoko!(Rugido del dragon de fuego)-

-¡Water Slicer!(Agua cortante)-

-Mirar a esa rubia,que guapa es-Dijo uno del gremio oscuro.

-Mi belleza y encanto me causa problemas-Dijo Lucy actuando

-Pues yo no veo donde tienes el encanto-Dijo Happy

-¡Callate puto gato!-Dijo Lucy

-¡Abrete templo del toro dodaro:Taurus!-

-Como siempre,tienes un cuerpazo Lucy-Dijo Tauros

-Otro igual..,¡Acaba con ellos, Tauros!-Dijo Lucy

-¡Como desees!-Dijo Taurus y empezó a das hachazos

-Re-Equipar armadura de la emperatriz del rayo-

-¡Oye,¿No deveriamos petrificarlos antes de que perder a mas gente!?, a este paso no seremos capaces de derrotarlos!-Dijo alguien del gremio oscuro

-¡Idiota solo quedamos 95,no podemos lanzar un conjuro de tal magnitud solo con 95 personas!-Le respondió otro del gremio oscuro

-¡Tenryu no Hoko!(Rugido del dragon del cielo)-

-¡Karyu no hoko!(Rugido del dragon de fuego)-

Natsu y Wendy acabaron con los que quedaban,siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a una puerta.

-¡Alto!-Dijo una voz desde lo alto

-Esa voz…¿¡Kizuil!?,¡Muestrate!-Dijo Ryuuran

Kizuil salto y apareció delante de ellos,en único arma que llevaba era un simple mandoble muy antiguo.

-Asi que fuiste tu…¡Nos traicionaste a todos,¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-Dijo Ryuuran enfadado

-¿Acaso no te davas cuenta?El pueblo era demasiado aburrido,asi que quería algo de diversión,cuando llegaron los del gremio Yormungand me uni a ellos para poder divertirme y a la vez¡Volverme mas fuerte!-Dijo Kizuil

-Ya veo…asi que también les dijiste donde estaban guardados los pergaminos…No os metáis , esta es mi pelea,tu codicia de poder será lo que te lleve a la destruccion-Dijo Ryuuran desenvainando las espadas

Empezaron a luchar ,estaban muy atacaban…En un momento que Ryuuran puso sus espadas en equis por encima por encima de su cabeza, Kizuil las partió a ambas y le hizo una herirá profunda en el hombro que no paraba de sangrar a borbotones.

-¡Uaaa…!-Exclamo Ryuuran cayendo al suelo.

-¡Jajajajaa,ha llegado tu hora!-Dijo Kizuil levantando la espada para clavársela.

-Parece…que no tengo alternativa….-Dijo Ryuuran

-¡Ryuu no tenken!(Puñetazo del dragon)-Dijo Ryuuran asestandole un fuerte golpe en el estomago atravesándolo y matándolo al instante.

-No puedo creer que te combirtieras en alguien asi..¿Que fue lo que te hizo cambiar tanto? Kizuil…Como hecho de menos los viejos tiempos-Murmuro Ryuuran

Todos quedaron impresionados

-¿Qui…quien es tu dragon?-Dijo Natsu

-¿Mi dragon? Todos los del pueblo sabemos magia,yo naci con este poder-Dijo Ryuuran

-No me lo creo ¿¡Nos estas ocultando algo!?¡Esa es magia de Dragon Slayer, es imposible que se aprenda de nacimiento! -Grito Natsu

-Si quieres creerme o no es tu elección,no es asunto tuyo,sigamos adelante-Dijo aun abatido Ryuuran caminando hacia adelante

-¡Seras…!-Dijo Natsu y le agarro de la camisa.

-Por favor…dejame-Dijo Ryuuran esforzándose por ocultar sus lagrimas aunque fue en vano.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto Natsu confundido

- Kizuil…Era mi padre…No he tenido mas remedio que matarlo…Los del gremio Yormungand le controlaron hace mucho, un dia volvi a casa y no lo encontré por ninguna parte y mi madre murió cuando yo tenia 2 años,mi padre era mi única familia, me enseño a luchar,reíamos juntos sufriamos juntos…Un dia me dijo que si le pasaba algo y ya no era el que acabara con el,yo me negué pero el insistió,no quise hacerlo pero no tuve alternativa-Dijo Ryuuran estallando en lagrimas que ya no podía palideció y lo solto.

-¿¡Y por que lo hiciste idiota,No era tu única familia!?-Grito Natsu

-¿Te crees , que quería hacerlo…?Si hubiera vuelto en si y supiera todo lo que ha hecho se suicidaría al instante-Dijo Ryuuran a media voz-Si he sido frio con vosotros lo siento,es que savia que este momento llegaría y estaba algo nervioso,sigamos-Dijo Ryuuran

Cruzaron la puerta y se encontraron con el maestro del gremio Yormungand, apoyado contra la pared.

-Os felicito por llegar hasta aqui, pero al llegar hasta aquí significa que vuestra vida termina aquí-Dijo el maestro.

-Eso habrá que verlo,nunca perdonare tus actos,devuelve el pergamino-Dijo Ryuuran

-Jajajajaa,eso nun…-No pudo acabar de decir la frase ya que una mano ensangrentada le cogio la cara-No puede ser ¿Cómo es que estas vivo!?-Dijo el maestro

-No me sumestimes,vas a pagar por lo que has hecho cabron-Dijo la voz que estaba detrás de la pared tirando al maestro hacia la derecha y destruyendo al pared,Era Jellal.

-¡Jellal!-Gritaron los demás.

Jellal a penas se pudo dar cuenta de quienes eran al principio pero después les reconoció,pero aun asi del enfado que tenia no dijo nada,apenas podía mantenerse en pie tenia todas las ropas dijo nada.

-¡Tu , como te atreves a convertir a Meredy en piedra,te vas a enterar,Grand Cha…!-Pero Jellal acabo desplomado en el suelo,todos corrieron hacia el,Erza le subió la camisa y pudo ver que tenia varias heridas serias y tenia el torso totalmente ensangrentado .Wendy se dedico a curarlo.

-¿¡Has sido tu quien le ha hecho esto cabron!?-Pregunto Erza realmente enfadada al maestro

-Jejeje, aunque me gustaría decir que si, realmente no fui yo si no los 4 mas poderosos de mi gremio,mas bien solo 2-Dijo el maestro

Erza corrió velozmente y le clavo una espada al maestro,que luego lo lanzo por los aires.

-¡Natsu ahora!-Dijo Erza

-¡Entendido,Karyu no tenken(Puñetazo del dragon de fuego)-

El maestro casi muerto dijo.

-Jajaja..puede que a mi me mateis,pero a ellos…-Fueron las ultimas palabras del maestro,mientras Ryuuran busco el pergamino y lo encontró debajo de una baldosa en el suelo.

-¿Cómo esta?-Pregunto Erza a Wendy

-Ya esta curado pero tardara en recobrar la consciencia ,creo que volverá en si esta noche,estuvo usando poder mágico para intentar cerrar las heridas ,eso es una de las razones por las que se desplomo-Dijo Wendy

Natsu lo cargo a sus espaldas.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos de aquí y volvamos al pueblo ¿Has encontrado el pergamino Ryuuran?-Dijo Natsu

-Si , ya lo encontre-Dijo Ryuuran

Se fueron y volvieron al pueblo al atardecer,recostaron a Jellal en una cama esperando que recobrara la consciencia.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

Fairy tail Capitulo 4 Una esperanza

Al ver que aun tardaba un poco en ser de noche , Ryuuran se fue a dar una vuelta por el pueblo con Lucy y Natsu,Gray y Juvia también se fueron de la casa,Wendy se dedico a lavarle las prendas a Jellal que extrañamente no estaban rotas a pesar de que el estaba totalmente marcado.

-Creo,que he cometido un grave error-Dijo Ryuuran mirando la fuente fijamente.

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Lucy.

-No devi haber dicho esas cosas que dije cuando vimos la maleza ,Ahora entiendo por que Erza casi me mata-Dijo Ryuuran desolado.

-Bueno,yo tuve ganas de pegarte,pero creo que tu has pasado por algo bastante terrible, asi que me contuve, pero la próxima vez no me lo pensare dos veces-Le dijo Natsu seriamente

-Si,la verdad es que te pasaste un poco-Dijo Lucy.

-Si…Ya lo he visto , realmente me arrepiento,volvamos se esta haciendo tarde-Dijo Ryuuran emprendiendo el camino hacia la casa.

Juvia y Gray fueron a ver a Meredy,Juvia estaba bastante triste.

-¿Crees ,que volverá a la normalidad…?-Le pregunto Juvia a Gray casi en un susurro.

-No..No lo se,pero volverá a la normalidad-Dijo Gray sin saber que decir.

Juvia se tiro a los brazos de Gray,Gray la rodeo con los suyos,el tampoco podía entender por que había pasado todo esto y por que Meredy también se vio de un rato emprendieron el camino hacia la casa.

Erza estaba sentada en la cama junto a Jellal que aun no mostraba ningún signo de movimiento,en la habitación lo único que se podía oir eran las respiraciones de ambos, Aun pensando quienes podían ser esos 2 magos poderosos de los que el maestro del gremio oscuro había hablado.

-Por favor,despierta pronto-Dijo Erza.

Al verle de nuevo la cara,se fue inclinando hacia el,con los ojos cerrados cuando estaba cerca Jellal se movio,entonces ella se aparto rapidamende de el y se levanto y se sento en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama,Jellal abrió los ojos.

-Ugh…ah… ¿Donde,estoy?-Dijo costosamente Jellal intentando sentarse en la cama

-No te muevas,cuando te vimos estabas lleno de heridas ,estaras bien mañana, pero no te muevas mucho, estamos en Tisenk -Dijo Erza seriamente

-Ah…¡No,todo es por mi culpa, si no hubiéramos venido aquí,si me hubiera quedado con ella!.¡Joder, todo lo que ha pasado es culpa mia…!-Dijo Jellal cerrando fuertemente sus puños frustrado.

-¿Te refieres a lo de Meredy?-Pregunto Erza

-Si...-Respondio Jellal-Trae a los demás,os lo contare todo-Dijo Jellal.

Todos estaban llegando,cuando entraron Jellal pregunto.

-¿Y este quien es?-Pregunto Jellal mirando a Ryuuran.

-Soy Ryuuran ,un habitante del pueblo,por cierto¿Por qué viniste aquí?-Dijo Ryuuran

-Bueno,os lo contare,es una larga historia-Dijo Jellal

Flashback

-Todos los del consejo sabemos acerca de todos los continentes, decidi venir a Ca-Elum para buscar alguna pista del paradero de Zeref-Dijo Jellal

Decidieron utilizar un barco en el que solo viajaran los dos,el dia de la tempestad cuando casi chocan contra el barranco Jellal cogió a Meredy y uso su velocidad para subir.

-Fiuu,gracias Jellal-Dijo Meredy.

-La culpa es mia por salir,quien hubiera dicho que habría una tempestad,vallamos al oeste tengo entendido que allí hay un pueblo en el que tienen una misteriosa barrera magica-Dijo Jellal soltándola.

-Jejeje, estar en el consejo tubo sus ventajas,¿eh?Estas cosas no las sabe la gente de otros continentes,solo este continente y el consejo, el consejo nunca suelta prenda de otros lugares,siempre tienen secretos -Dijo Meredy.

-Si,puede que haya conseguido esa información , pero estar allí ha sido lo peor de lo peor,era un sitio muy aburrido-Dijo Jellal bostezando.-Todas las reuniones que teníamos eran aburridas,si querías estar allí, tenias que tragarte el borio de cada dia,bueno,pongámonos en marcha,no esta muy lejos –Dijo Jellal

Avanzaron hacia el pueblo a media hora lo encontraron.

-Parece que es este-Dijo Meredy.

-Si,entra dentro y busca alguna pista de la barrera yo buscare por fuera-Dijo Jellal

Tras 2 horas Jellal seguía buscando pero no encontró nada.

-Quiza me haya equivocado,no puedo sentir la magia de la barrera,tendre que ir a buscar a Meredy y decirle que busquemos en otro lugar del continente-Penso Jellal,mientras emprendía el viaje de regreso vio la figura de 2 personas,iba a ver quienes eran pero de pronto surgió de debajo de el una especie de enrredadera que se le metio por dentro de la ropa,rodeándole las piernas el torso brazos y manos,intento liberarse con magia pero fue inútil,de donde había salido la enrredadera había un circulo mágico azul.

-Jejeje,no esperes liberarte-Dijo un hombre y una mujer,las personas que vio Jellal a lo lejos se acercaban a el.

-Mi nombre es Jincel,mi magia impide que otros magos usen magia,Spell cancel(Cancelacion de hechizo)-Dijo el hombre

-Si,si, pero ¿Por que me habeis atado?-Pregunto Jellal algo mosqueado

-Pues para que no interfieras ni molestes-Dijo Jincel

-¿¡A que te refieres!?-Pregunto Jellal

-Oh,venga no tengas prisa,mi nombre es Silica, eres bastante guapo,¿Qué tal si te portas bien y pasamos una buena noche tu y yo?-Dijo la mujer que se acerco lentamente a Jellal

-No estoy interesado en ti ¡Y soltadme de una puta vez!-Grito mujer se alejo de el y le propino una fuerte patada en su parte baja que hizo que Jellal se desmayara por unos momentos,cuando se despertó noto que las enrredaderas que le rodeaban empezaron a salir de ellas pinchos afilados que le cortaban la piel.

-¡Uaaahh!-Grito Jellal

-Asi aprenderas-Dijo burlona Silica

-¿Ya le habeis atado?Ya veo que si,no quiero que un antiguo mago santo interfiera en mis planes-Dijo el maestro del gremio oscuro apareciendo detras de Silica y Jincel.

-¿Ah..Que planes, te refieres-Pregunto Jellal

-Pues a convertir a todos los habitantes del pueblo en piedra, por supuesto,ellos tienen una barrera mágica que los protege de cualquier magia maligna,pero la hemos podido destruir,puede que esa barrera no se pueda ver ni sentir pero realmente es un fastidio,al convertir a los aldeanos en piedra cogeremos el pergamino que nos mostrara el lugar donde podremos hacernos con una magia que creara una barrera mucho mas potente,jajajaja-Dijo el maestro, detras de el apareció alguien que le dijo que ya habían acabado de petrificar a todos y que tenían el pergamino-Perfecto,entonces nos vamos-Dijo el maestro

-¡Soltadme , hijos de puta,como os habeis atrevido,devolved a la gente a como estaba antes!-Grito Jellal enfadado.

-Parece que tu nunca te callas,¿¡Es que no puedes cerrar la boca!?¡Toma esto!-Dijo la enrredadera saco mas pinchos mas alargados y empezó a recorerle las piernas el torso y los brazos y manos fuertemente,estuvo 3 minutos asi provocándole profundas heridas , haciendo a Jellal perder el conocimiento , a sus pies había un reguero de sangre.

-Muy bien,ya basta,no creo que siga vivo,vallamonos tenemos mucho que hacer-Y se fueron

Al dia siguiente Jellal se despertó apenas podía moverse,se levanto a duras penas.

-Ah..ah… Meredy…intentare buscar alguna forma de que vuelvas a la normalidad,quizá en su gremio haya algúna magia para curar la petrificacion-Dijo Jellal y se levanto,grito al sentir el dolor de todas las heriras,utilizo algo de su magia para intentar cerrarlas aunque no las conseguía cerrar al menos le calmaba un poco el concentro buscando el poder mágico del maestro y lo encontró,al saberlo fue al gremio.

Fin del Flashback

-Eso es todo-dijo Jellal

Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Que cabrones,te atacaron sin avisar-Dijo Natsu

Erza dio un golpe contra la pared tan fuerte que le hizo un enfadada.

-Hey,no te cargues la pared-Dijo Ryuuran

-¡Callate!-Le grito Erza

-¡Si!-Dijo Ryuuran y quedo congelado, sintió como si ella le pudiera matar con la mirada

-El problema ahora es que no se como podremos hacer que todo el pueblo vuelva a la normalidad-Dijo Jellal ,se iba quitar la sabana.

-¡No,no lo hagas!-Se sonrojo Wendy

-¿Por qu..?-Iba a preguntar Jellal pero al sentir la sabana tan pegada al cuerpo echo una ojeada por debajo de la sabana.

-¿Do..Donde esta mi ropa?-Pregunto sonrojado Jellal al mismo tiempo que se cubria mas con la savana.

-Estaba bastante sucia por la sangre ,asi que la he lavado,ya debe de estar seca-Contesto Wendy.

-Jejeje,bueno,no tienes de que preocuparte por lo de cómo quitar la magia de petrificación,ya que con este pergamino averiguaremos donde esta la magia que hara que la barrera vuelva,con la barrera los malestares de todos los de dentro del pueblo se desvanecerán-Dijo Ryuuran.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

Fairy tail Capitulo 5 Los 4 amuletos

-¿A que,te refieres?-Pregunto Jellal confundido a la vez que se sentaba en la cama tapado de cintura para abajo.

-La barrera además de proteger el pueblo , hace que los de dentro del pueblo si tienen un malestar los cura-Dijo Ryuuran

-Ya entiendo…por eso petrificaron a todos con tal de hacerse con ese poder de gran magnitud-Dijo Erza.

-Por cierto,¿Tu herida esta bien Ryuuran?-Pregunto Wendy que no se la había curado.

-Si,mira-Dijo Ryuuran quitándose el jersey para ponerse otro ya que estaba roto que hizo que los demás se fijaran en su torso porque estaba lleno de incontables cicatrices-Mis heridas se curan rápido ,pero ahora os dire lo que pone el pergamino-Dijo Ryuuran

-Espera ¿Y,y esas cicatrices?- Pregunto Wendy

-¿Estas?No es nada,son de hace tiempo-Dijo Ryuuran ensombreciendo el rostro e intentando quitarle importancia a la vez, que hizo a los demás dudar de la veracidad en sus palabras,si bien no lo conocían mucho empezaban a dudar de el,Ryuuran cogió el pergamino y lo empezó a leer.

-"En esta tierra de prospero poder,buscad el punto mas bajo hacia el este y recoged el interior de los cofres antiguos"Eso dice-Dijo Ryuuran.

-¿Tanto papel para esa simple adivinanza de mierda?¿Quien cojones se va a patear por todo el continente para buscar ese lugar? -Dijo Natsu

-¿Te olvidas de mi? Yo conozco la zona ,no mucho pero se donde esta ese lugar-Dijo Ryuuran

-Asi que al final sirves para algo-Dijo Charle

-¿Ehh…?-Dijo Ryuuran

-Charle…-Dijo Wendy

-Jejeje,acepto las bromas,hacia mucho que nadie me gastaba una-Dijo Ryuuran sonriente-Bueno, vayamos a dormir , partiremos mañana temprano ¿Vendras con nosotros?-Pregunto Ryuuran mirando a Jellal.

-Por supuesto,las heridas mañana estarán curadas-Dijo Jellal

Wendy le subio la ropa a Jellal y se la dejo en la silla,todos se fueron a sus cuartos cuando todos se fueron Erza se acerco a Jellal.

-No te sobreesfuerzes -Dijo Erza

-No te preocupes, no lo hare-Dijo Jellal echándose de nuevo

Y todos se fueron a dormir

A la mañana siguiente Jellal se levanto de la cama,no sentía ya nada de dolor,las heridas ya se habían curado.

-Aahh…La magia de Wendy es milagrosa ,con lo herido que estaba y ya no tengo ni un rasguñin-Dijo Jellal estirándose-Ojala pudiera devolverle el favor de algún modo-Dijo vistió y se reunió con los demás salieron del pueblo en busca del lugar,cuando llegaron se encontraron con compañía desagradable.

-Valla,valla,valla…Volvernos a vernos quien lo hubiera dicho-Dijeron al unisono Silica y Jincel

-¡Son ellos!-Gritaron los demás

-Vosotros…-Dijo Jellal

-Oh…pero si aun estas vivo ¿Qué tal si olvidas todo lo que paso y quedamos esta noche?-Dijo Silica.

-No bromees conmigo-Dijo Jellal serio

-Vais a pagar por lo que habeis echo-Dijo Erza desafiándolos

-¡No,no puede ser!¡Esa debe de ser tu novia,ahora si que estoy enfadada!-Grito Silica

-¿No,novia?¿De,de donde has sacado eso?-Dijo Jellal sonrojándose a mas no poder , Erza le miro la cara a Jellal, pero no consiguió vérsela porque la giro al lado contrario de Erza, aunque se la pudo ver por unos instantes escasos antes de que la girara, ella también se sonrojo.

-¡Acabemos con ellos!-Grito Natsu.

Todos se pusieron a luchar,por un lado Erza ,Natsu ,Jellal , Ryuuran y Happy contra Silica.Y Lucy,Juvia Wendy Charle y Gray contra Jincel.

-¡Voy a acabar con vosotros!-Grito Silica e hizo que salieran enredaderas del suelo.

-¡Saltad!-Grito Jellal y esquivaron el ataque.-No voy a caer 2 veces en el mismo truco-Dijo Jellal

-¿Por queeee?-Pregunto Silica

-Ah…esta mujer me esta cabreando-Dijo Erza

-A mi también…me esta tocando los huevos demasiado-Dijo Jellal

-¡Que te parece esto Grand Chariot (Gran carro)-

-¡Karyu no koen!(llamas resplandecientes del dragon de fuego)-

-¡Re-Equipar armadura de la emperatriz del fuego!-

-¡Ryuu no Hoko!(Rugido del dragon)

Todos atacaron al unisono pero no le hicieron suelo del lado de Silica estaba destrozado,pero ella estaba entera.

-¿Como es posible?Pero si le hemos dado con todo-Dijo Natsu

-Jajaja¿Pensabais haceme algo son esos patéticos ataques tomad esto¡ Storm of Thorns!(Tormenta de espinas)-Dijo Silica,sus brazos se transformaron en 2 enredaderas que cogieron del brazo a Jellal y a Ryuuran.

-¡Ya lo tengo!-Penso Jellal

-¡Ryuuran,agarra la enredadera con fuerza!-Dijo Jellal,Ryuuran lo hizo

-¡Natsu, atacala ahora,quema su brazo en el medio!-Dijo Jellal agarrando la enredadera

-¡¿Ehh?!¡Soltadme,soltadme las manos!-Grito Silica intentando hacer volver sus brazos hacia ella con fuerza,arrastrando a Jellal y a Ryuuran que hacían fuerza para no ser arrastrados

-Pero entonces vosotros…-Dijo Natsu

-¡Hazlo,no hay tiempo!-Grito Jellal

-¡Karyu no hoko!(Rugido del dragon de fuego)-El brazo empezo a arder,el fuego se dirigía a Silica.

-¡Erza,corta las enredaderas del lado nuestro antes de que nos lleguen las llamas!-Grito Jellal,Erza las corto.

-¡No,no ,no puede seeer!-Grito Silica que estaba ardiendo en llamas.

-Pude deducir como es tu magia,puedes echar raíces y hacer que el suelo donde estes reciba todo el daño,pero cuando atacas no puedes hacer las 2 cosas a la vez,este es tu fin-Dijo Jellal

-Ya veo ,siendo derrotada de esta forma…Nunca llegue a pensar que alguien me derrotaría…- Dijo Silica desapareciendo en cenizas.

-Por fin se acabo-Dijo Jellal suspirando

Erza se re-equipo la ropa de siempre

-Tu deducción fue muy buena-Dijo Erza pasándole un brazo por el hombro y sonriendo.

-Si,pero tu deducción es mejor que la mia-Dijo Jellal sonriente

-Ellos se gussssstan-Dijo Happy volando,ambos se sonrojaron,Erza le dio un manotado a Happy dejándolo en el suelo.

-Vamos a buscar los cofres-Dijo Erza

-A-Aye-Dijo Happy aun en el suelo

Por otra parte Lucy,Juvia Wendy Charle y Gray empezaban a luchar contra Jincel.

-Un uno contra cuatro…esto no me gusta…-Murmuro Jincel

-¡Venga,ataquemos!-Dijo Lucy

-Hey,hey,hey…¿No os parece injusto atacar 4 a la vez?Al menos que sea un combate de uno contra uno-Dijo Jincel

-Ni de coña,aunque si tu lo dices,encargaos de el Wendy,Lucy-Dijo Gray.

-¿Queee?-Dijo Jincel

-¡Abrete,puerta del cangrejo gigante,Cancer!-Dijo Lucy

-Parapa,¡Cancer!,¿Qué peinado quieres hoy Lucy-Ebi?-Pregunto Cancer

-No adivinas la situación eh…estamos en un combate-Dijo Lucy

-¡Ataca a ese tipo!-Dijo Lucy

-¡Okei-ebi!-Dijo Cancer y fue a atacarle, antes de que le alcanzara,Cancer habia desaparecido.

-¡Ha usado su Spell Cancel(Cancelacion de hechizo)!-Dijo Gray

-¡Tenryu no hoko!(Rugido del dragon del cielo)-

-¡No,no puedo usarlo tan pronto!-Grito Jincel recibiendo el rugido de Wendy y cayendo al suelo.

-Puedes privar a alguien de su magia por unos instantes,pero necesitas tiempo para recargar tu poder mágico,ya conocía tu magia,solo que un tipo que conoci tenia mas dominio de ella que tu-Dijo Gray

-Parece que solo eran fuertes en equipo, y en un dos contra uno,por separado son unos debiluchos-Dijo Lucy

-A Juvia se le hacia raro que solo 2 personas pudieran vencer a un mago santo-Dijo Juvia

-Se aprovecharon de sus distintas habilidades,magia para parar a alguien y magia para hacer que no pueda usar magia,una tiene el poder para herir y otro para inutilizar sus posibles ataques,es una forma muy rastrera de derrotar a alguien-Dijo Gray

Todos se encontraron y vieron que ante ellos se elevavan 5 cofres,4 al fondo y 1 en el centro, Ryuuran abrió el del centro que contenía un pergamino ,en los del fondo una espada de color rojo ,un amuleto con llamas doradas y un pergamino enrollado en una tira roja que lo abrieron Natsu y Lucy,en otro una espada azul ,un amuleto con un gran mar congelado con un pergamino enrollado con una tira azul este lo abrio Gray ,en otro una espada forjada de escamas verdes que tenia un rumor como el viento ,un amuleto con alas de dragon que las que salian huracanes y un pergamino enrollado en una tira de color verde fue el que abrió Wendy,y en el ultimo una espada de platino, un amuleto con 2 espadas cruzadas con 2 meteoritos hacia los lados y un pergamino enrollado con una tira plateada ,ese ultimo cofre lo abrió Erza.

Ryuuran leyó el pergamino del cofre del medio

-"Buscad el lugar mas alto del continente,la cumbre fugaz y llevad allí las espadas ,amuletos y pergaminos,insertad las espadas en los huecos del lugar y el haz de luz lunar desvelara el camino,los demás pergaminos serán vuestra guía ,la demás información será desvelada cuando lleguéis al lugar elegido"-Dijo Ryuuran

-¡Ya estoy harto de los putos pergaminos,dádmelos, voy a quemarlos!-Dijo Natsu.

-Los antiguos podrían haber pensado en las personas que luego tendrían que buscarlos-Dijo Lucy

-No te precipites Natsu…yo se donde esta el lugar que indica,yo me quedo con los pergaminos y amuletos ¿Alguien podría ocuparse de las espadas?-Dijo Ryuuran

-Yo me encargo-Dijo Erza ,todos le dieron las espadas y las hizo desaparecer guardándolas en su inventario.

-Bien,pongámonos en marcha-Dijo Ryuuran


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

Fairy tail capitulo 6 la verdad oculta de Ryuuran

El grupo siguió caminando hasta que se encontraron con la Cumbre bastante alta y el camino muy empinado.

-¡Joder ¿¡No podrían haber escogido un sitio menos alto!?-Dijo Lucy al ver la Cumbre fugaz.

-¡Bieeen estoy que ardo!¡Te reto a una carrera Gray,quien llegue a la cima gana!-Dijo Natsu

-¡De acuerdo,no perderé contra ti!-Dijo Gray,Iban a empezar a correr pero Ryuuran los detuvo.

-¡Y ahora que pasa!-Dijo Natsu

-Oye,oye,oye…No podeis empezar una carrera,¡Sin tener a alguien que de la señal!-Dijo Ryuuran sonriente

-Y este se les une…-Dijo Lucy

-Prepararos,listos…¡Ya!-Dijo Ryuuran y marcharon a toda velocidad

-Ahora…Tomemoslo a nuestro ritmo,jejeje-Dijo Ryuuran

-Este tipo es algo tonto-Pensaron los demás

Al seguir subiendo se encontraron por el camino a Natsu y a Gray.

-¿Pero esta montana tiene fin?-Pregunto Gray que aun estaba recuperando el aliento

-Jajajajaaja,lo que pasa es que a la gente que corre hace como si no avanzaran mucho,hay que tomarse el ascenso con calma-Dijo Ryuuran

-¡Pues habérnoslo dicho antes,imbécil!-Dijeron Natsu y Gray al unisono al mismo tiempo que golpearon a Ryuuran.

-Valla,valla…No podeis ni aceptar una bromilla-Dijo Ryuuran

Continuaron su ascenso y llegaron a la cima era una explanada muy grande,en el centro de ella había un circulo dibujado en el ,que en los extremos Norte, sur, este, oeste había 4 orificios rectangulares para encajar algo.

-¿A aparecido algo nuevo en el pergamino?-Pregunto Erza,Ryuuran miro el pergamino.

-Si,pone lo siguiente "Insertad las 4 espadas en los orificios,depende de donde las coloquéis saldrá un enemigo que probara vuestra fuerza,hay un 90% de tener el camino despejado y un 10% de recibir al enemigo,lo demás lo averiguareis después de colocar las espadas"Saca las espadas Erza,las pondremos en los lugares-Dijo Ryuuran

-Entendido-Dijo Erza sacándolas,le dio una a Ryuuran,otra a Lucy,otra a Gray y la otra se la quedo ella,Erza metió la espada plateada al sur,Ryuuran la espada de escamas verdes al norte,Gray la espada Azul al Este y Lucy metió la espada roja al oeste,el circulo empezó a brillar del color azul.

-¡Ya empieza a brillar!Era demasiado fácil-Dijo Natsu,en cambio el rostro de Ryuuran se oscureció y se enfado al ver lo que ponía el pergamino.

-No…que brille no es nada bueno,lo que ha aparecido dice"Valla,habeis fallado,como puede haber gente con tan mala suerte,ale,un minotauro gigante como muestra de castigo,la verdad era de que ibais a recibirlo de todas formas,jajajaja"-Dijo Ryuuran

-¿¡Queee!?-Gritaron los demás

-En serio….¡Me cago en los putos pergaminos!-Dijo Ryuuran enfadado.Y de pronto salió el minotauro del circulo, era 6 veces mas grande que ellos portando un hacha tan grande como el.

-Valla,jejeje,¿De verdad pensabais que ibais a pasar tan fácilmente?Esto no es tan simple,hay que medir la fuerza de quienes anelan el poder para saber si son dignos de el,es asi de fácil,pero no vais a vencerme aunque pasen 1000 años,¡jajajaaja!-Dijo El minotauro mofándose de ellos.

-¡Callate puta vaca!-Dijeron todos

Y empezaron a combatir contra el.

-¡Altaris!-

-¡Re-Equipar Tenrin no yoroi (Armadura de la rueda celestial) Circular Sword!-

-¡Karyu no tenken (Puño del dragon de fuego)-

-¡Tenryu no hoko!(Rugido del dragon de fuego)-

-¡Ryu no hoko!(Rugido del dragon)-

-¡Abrete puerta del escorpión,Scorpio!-Dijo Lucy

-We are ¡Sandbuster!(Cañon de arena)-

-¡Water Slicer!(Agua cortante)-

-¡Ice make:Hamer!(Martillo)

Al lanzar estos ataques se creo una nuve de polvo,Natsu y los demás no podían ver nada,de pronto todos sintieron como si su estomago recibiera una rápida pero profunda herida que hizo que escupieran desvanecerse la nuve de polvo pudieron ver al minotauro Que estaba herido pero no mucho y su hacha llena de sangre.

-.¿¡Pe,pero que cojones…!?-Dijo Jellal sin poder acabar la frase por falta de aire.

-…No le hemos hecho casi ningún daño!?-La concluyo Natsu

-Ah…ah… Nunca pensé que unos simples humanos me harian daño,pero ya me he cabreado,¡Id al infierno!-Dijo el minotauro y su hacha empezó a brillar,intentaban moverse,pero ese ataque que les había alcanzado aparte de ser profundo les había metido algo en el cuerpo que les impedía moverse.

-¡Joder…Si recibimos ese ataque probablemente no sobrevivamos siento una gran energía mágica emanando de esa maldita hacha!-Dijo Erza a duras penas

-¿Vamos… a morir?¡Esto no puede ser joder!-Dijo Gray palido

-¡Juvia no quiere que esto acabe asi,Juvia aun quiere hacer muchas cosas todavía!¡Quiere ir al cine con Gray-sama,Pasear por el parque con Gray-sama,y escuchar-Imaginacion de Juvia-Juvia.. te amo-Dijo Gray en la imaginación de Juvia

-Yo también , Gray-sama…-Dijo Juvia imaginándose a ella misma imaginando ,imaginando que Gray casi la besa,saliendo de la imaginación.

-Ah…Sera maravilloso Juvia esta en el paraíso-Dijo Juvia sonriente con cara de placer

-¿¡Pero que cojones te estas imaginando en una situación asi!?¿Acaso saves como estamos…?-Dijo Gray

-Si eso nos da…-Dijo Lucy tristemente mirando a Natsu

-¡Aun quiero encontrar a Igneel ,joder este no puede ser el final!-Dijo Natsu

El minotauro ataco con toda su magia,todos cerraron los oir el impacto del ataque los abrieron.

-¿Es..estamos vivos?-Dijeron todos.

-Joder,pensar que tuviera que recurrir a esto-Dijo una voz que todos conocían menos Jellal,cuando se disipo la nuve de polvo vieron que Ryuuran no estaba,en su lugar vieron delante de ellos al dragon que les corto el paso al pueblo por primera sorprendidos.

-Ryuuran…tu…-Dijo Natsu

El dragon se giro a ellos y todos pudieron ver las cicatrices que tenia en el torso y en la cara,eran idénticas a las que Ryuuran tenia.

-Las preguntas después-Dijo el dragon con los brazos cruzados

Y volvió a mirar al minotauro

-Maldito cabron…Has hecho mucho daño a mis amigos ¡No te lo perdonare capullo!-Dijo el dragon realmente enfadado,se elevo y le empezaron a brillar las alas

-Toma esto ¡Resplandor sagrado!-De sus alas salió un poderoso ataque que color blanco que destrozo al minotauro,Al derrotarlo las heridas del grupo dragon volvio al suelo y se transformo en Ryuuran nuevamente.

-Ugh…Puede que a mi me venzcais,pero los 4 guardianes a pesar de ser mas debiles que yo no os lo pondrán fácil…-Dijo el minotauro desapareciendo

-¿Entonces,eres un dragon?-Pregunto Jellal sorprendido

-El nos bloqueo el paso cuando intentamos entrar a su pueblo, Tisenk-Le explico Erza

-¿Entonces, estabas probando nuestra fuerza?-Pregunto Lucy

-Efectivamente-Contesto Ryuuran

-¡Sabia que ocultabas algo cabron ¡¿Primero Dragon Salyer y ahora Dragon!? ¡Quien coño eres! -Dijo Natsu agarrándolo de la camisa,Ryuuran le miro seriamente.

-Te dije que podrías creer lo que quisieras,que era tu elección-Dijo Ryuuran,Natsu le solto bruscamente

-Os contare mi historia-Dijo Ryuuran seriamente-Pero…¿Qué tal si antes comemos algo,no teneis hambre?Yo me muero de hambre-Dijo Ryuuran bromeando.

-¡Idiota ¿¡Quien cojones se va a poner a comer ahora!?-Dijeron todos golpeándole.

-Ugh…esta bien,esta vez empezare…-Dijo Ryuuran seriamente

Flashback

-Cuando era pequeño,aprendi magia de dragon slayer del dragon que protegía nuestro pueblo-Dijo Ryuuran

-Un dia llegaron los de ese gremio y convirtieron a todos en piedra,cuando volvi de coger leña me encontré a todos petrificados,no me lo pude creer,pude oler la sangre de alguien gracias al olfato de dragon ,pensé "¡Quiza alguien de ese gremio esta herido, le rastreare y le perseguiré!"-Dijo Ryuuran

Se fue a la casa y se enfundo las dos espadas para no usar magia de dragon slayer para no herirlo demasiado y se fue en su búsqueda,cuando salió del pueblo se topo con el dragon del pueblo atacándolo por sorpresa haciéndole 2 heridas en la cara que le sangraban.

-Pero ¿¡Por que me atacas!?-Grito Ryuuran , limpiándose algo la sangre.

-¡Los supervivientes de este pueblo deven morir!-Grito el dragon,Ryuuran se pudo fijar que el color de sus ojos que siempre resplandecían de color azul ahora resplandecían de un color rojo como la sangre.

-¿Pe..pero Dracus…que te ha pasado?-Pregunto Ryuuran con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Muere!-Grito el dragon,y empezó a lanzar ataques sucesivos al torso de Ryuuran, haciéndoles heriras profundas y desangrándose a borbotones,escupiendo mucha sangre por la boca, y haciendo un charco de sangre mezclado con lagrimas,Ryuuran no se podía defender,estaba en shock y aunque se recuperar de el nunca le atacaría,nunca atacaría al dragon que le enseño magia y cuido también de el como su padre,el dragon siguió atacándole,tenia sus garras llenas de la sangre de Ryuuran,Ryuuran callo de rodillas mirando al cielo,el dragon iba a asestarle un ultimo golpe,pero al mirar su sangre en sus zarpas se paro y empezó a llorar.

-Ryuu…ran-Dijo el dragon a duras penas

-Dracus,¿Eres tu?-Pregunto Ryuuran,mas muerto que vivo y sin poder moverse

-Arg…pero que he hecho…Ese gremio….me ha controlado completamente…uno de sus magos puede controlar cualquier cosa…ugh,no puedo dudar mucho mas,o si no ya no podre volver a recobrar la consciencia nunca mas,¡Ryuuran,recibe mi poder,podras transformarte en mi cuando quieras!Argg…-Dijo Dracus , sus ojos se volvieron azules y se transformo en un orbe azul que entro dentro del corazón de Ryuuran

Ryuuran al sentir ese orbe en su cuerpo su cara cambio,sus colmillos se hicieron mas largos,como los de un dragon slayer y sus ojos pasando de un castaño oscuro a un amarillo brillante

-Aghr…por que…¡Dracus!-Grito desesperaramente al cielo

-¡Me vengare…Devolvere a todos como estaban! Si bien recuerdo el maestro nos conto una vez que la barera además de proteger curaba cualquier malestar y si que algo ocurria que buscaran el pergamino oculto de la aldea,que crearía la barrera definitiva-Dijo Ryuuran levantándose a la vez que notaba que las heriras se cerraban,ya no le importo la sangre que había percibido antes ,volvió al pueblo y empezó a buscarlo,que para colmo de males no lo encontró.

-No les bastaba con petrificar el pueblo…también tenían que llevarse el pergamino…¿Qué puedo hacer?-Dijo Ryuuran pensativo.

-No puedo ir y derrotar al gremio yo solo,aunque pueda transformarme en Dracus si hay alguien que puede manipular a los dragones mi esfuerzo seria inútil…¡Ya se!Enviare un papel que diga que necesito a magos,escuche una vez que aparte de gremios oscuros hay también gremios que hacen encargos y son gremios legales fuera del continente-Dijo Ryuuran y se fue a redactar la misión,cuando acabo dijo

-¡Por fin esta!-Dijo Ryuuran emocionado-¿Pero ahora como hago?No puedo irme del pueblo tanto tiempo y tampoco puedo transformarme asi como asi,la gente no esta acostubrada a ver dragones,no es algo que se vea todos los días…-Dijo Ryuuran pensando que hacer

-Ya lo tengo, ire y pediré que alguien de un pueblo de cerca del mar que sea transportista lleve el mensaje por mi ,le dire que se de prisa y que lo coloque en el gremio mas fuerte-Dijo Ryuuran al mismo tiempo que se vio la cara en la fuente.

-Parece que Dracus al pasarme sus poderes ha hecho que mi cara cambie,si voy asi asustare a todo el mundo y quizá nadie acepte ayudarme,será mejor que me la tape para ir al pueblo-Dijo Ryuuran

Fin del flashback

Empezo a atardecer,todos estaban sorprendidos y algo tristes al escuchar la verdad,Ryuuran se contenía de soltar lagrimas,pero Wendy y Natsu no pudieron aguantarlas y salieron de sus ojos.

-¿Co…como pudieron hacer algo tan cruel…?-Dijo Jellal palido

-Mas que cruel…inumano-Dijo Erza también palida

-En cierto modo… entiendo por que nos ocultaste algo asi-Dijo Gray también trastornado al escuchar la historia.

-Es atardecer aun,falta algo para que sea de noche, llegare mas tarde,ahora dejadme,necesito estar a solas-Dijo Ryuuran y se transformo alejándose volando hacia el heridas que había recibido hace tiempo le empezaban a doler otra vez y le ardían,al llegar al mar se quito la ropa y se sumergio ,pensaba que iba a estallar por como le ardían, casi no podía del dolor,no pudo retener sus lagrimas por mas tiempo y entonces salieron,no quería que le volvieran a ver llorar.

Mas tarde ,todos que aun estaban trastornados.

-¿Creeis que volverá?-Pregunto Lucy también desolada

Natsu se empezó a impacientar y dijo

-Vallamos a buscarle Wendy,nosotros también fuimos criados por dragones,quizá podamos hacer algo con el-Dijo Natsu a Wendy aun triste.

-Si,vamos-Dijo Wendy costosamente

-Aunque el rastro de Ryuuran se ha alejado demasiado-Dijo Natsu intentando coger el rastro de Ryuuran.

-Nosotros os llevaremos-Dijeron Charle y Happy

-Entendido¡Vamos!-Dijo Natsu y Happy y Charle les cogieron y les llevaron volando a donde se encontraba Ryuuran,al poco tiempo le vieron,entonces aterrizaron.

-¿Qué haceis aquí?Creo que dije que quería estar solo,me arden la heridas ,iros, mas tarde volveré y ya estare bien-Dijo Ryuuran sin darse la vuelta.

-Yo…Te entiendo por lo que has pasado…Mi dragon se fue cuando era pequeño sin ninguna razón-Dijo Natsu dolido

-El mio también,también me puse muy triste…-Dijo Wendy

-Pero lo que te ha pasado…-Dijo Natsu sin acabar la frase,hizo que Ryuuran saliera del agua y se fijo en Natsu,se acerco a el

-¡Por favor,vale ya,no!…No quería contárselo a nadie,porque recordarlo me hace demasiado daño,cuando estaba solo en el pueblo lo recordé de nuevo y las heridas me ardían como ahora,por eso ,no quería decir nada…-Dijo Ryuuran,desvio su vista de Natsu,que solo se había fijado en su presencia y se había olvidado que Wendy estaba allí,algo sonrojada y con los ojos tapados.

-¿Tu..tu también estabas aquí Wendy?-Dijo Ryuuran tapándose rápidamente la parte de abajo con ambas manos, estaba algo sonrojado ,Wendy lo volvió a mirar.

-Bueno,Wendy puede hacer que tus heridas dejen de arder-Dijo Natsu.

-Ah…me alegro-Dijo Ryuuran cruzandose de brazos sin recordar que ella estaba allí.

-¿¡O…otra vez!?-Dijo Ryuuran volviendo a poner las manos donde las tenia antes

-¿Tu no tienes vergüenza?-Dijo Charle

-Aye,en ser un exhibicionista se parece a Gray-Dijo Happy

-Perdon,es que cuando era pequeño todos los de mi edad nos bañábamos juntos-Dijo Ryuuran dándose la vuleta y vistiéndose,después Wendy se acerco a el y uso su magia para hacerle desaparecer el dolor,le dio las gracias.

-¿Donde estarán?-Dijo Lucy mirando el horizonte

-A saber-Dijo Gray sin la camisa

-¡Pero no te despelotes!-Dijo Lucy

-Hey mirar,ahí vienen-Dijo Erza,todos los vieron,iban montados en Ryuuran.

-¡Que guay es montar en un dragon!-Dijo y Ryuuran se volvió a se acerco a Gray

-Gray,creo que el podría ser tu hermano-Dijo Natsu a Gray refiriéndose a Ryuuran

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Gray

-¡Callate joder!-Dijo Ryuuran algo sonrojado

-Jejeje,no se que habrá podido pasar pero parece que Ryuuran vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre-Dijo Jellal

Todos esperaron hasta la noche


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

Fairy tail capitulo 7 Los 4 caminos

Casi al anochecer todos estaban esperando

-¿Ya no hay mas secretos?-Pregunto Natsu a Ryuuran

-No,eso era todo,ya no tengo nada mas que ocultar-Dijo Ryuuran seriamente-Poneros todos en el circulo-Dijo Ryuuran

La luna empezó a salir,cuando el haz de luna dio en las espadas las sombras se dirigieron al centro,entonces el circulo empezó a brillar.

-¿Que,que pasa?-Dijo Lucy

-Jejejeje agaraos,esto va a ser divertido-Dijo Ryuuran divertido

De repente el suelo empezó a bajar a una velocidad abismal.

-Urgh…me encuentro fatal…Wendy,por favor echame el Troia…-Dijo Natsu mareado

-Wendy ya ha usado bastante su magia de curación-Dijo Charle

-Ugrh…¿Que…Es..El Troia?… Ugr,Cre..Creo que voy a vomitar ugh…-Dijo Ryuuran ya no tan emocionado y bastante mareado,mas que Natsu.

-Como eres dragon slayer y a la vez puedes transformarte en dragon parece que te afecta mas-Dijo Lucy

-Ya tenemos otro enfermo de los transportes…-Dijo Gray

Despues de 10 minutos el ascensor llego a su destino era una sala con 4 caminos, encima de cada camino estaba tallado cada uno de los amuletos que habían conseguido

-Ah… Por fin hemos llegado…-Dijo Natsu intentando recuperarse.

-Ryuuran ¿Nos das los pergaminos?-Dijo Erza

-E…espera un poco,por favor….puaj…-Ryuuran no lo pudo aguantar mas,se dio la vuelta a ellos y echo todo lo que tenia en el estomago,después de 4 minutos ya se dio la vuelta.

-¿Ya…Ya estas bien?-Pregunto Lucy

-E…Eso creo pero ¿Por que me pasa esto?-Dijo Ryuuran intentando recomponerse

-Según parece los dragon slayers que tienen muy evolucionada su magia se marean en los transportes-Respondio Charle

-Urgh…Que suerte la mia…-Dijo Ryuuran se acerco a Natsu pasándole un brazo por el hombro

-¡Que mal lo has tenido que pasar…Sinf!-Dijo Ryuuran

-¡Alguien que me entiende…snif ¡-Dijo Natsu

-Ay…estos dos…-Dijo Lucy

-¿Podrias darnos los pergaminos de una vez…?-Dijo Gray

-Vale,vale, ya va-Dijo Ryuuran-Esperar ha aparecido algo nuevo en el que yo recogi-Dijo Ryuuran

-"Cuatro caminos,Cuatro amuletos elegid el camino que deseis, en cada uno encontrareis un fragmento de la magia para la barrera,4 caminos…4 amuletos…4 jefes…y 4 descansos… Jefes de gran poder que demostraran si el que anela el poder lo merece,no desaprovechéis los lugares de descanso,regeneraran vuestro poder y magia,además curaran vuestras heridas,no podréis seguir si no os regenerais en cada descanso, es obligatorio,cada sala es 4 amuletos….Cada uno abre la puerta del fragmento,van correspondientes a los que el dibujo de arriba del camino al inicio"Eso dice,os dare los pergaminos y amuletos según los cogisteis,señalaran vuestra ruta,después decididemos con quien va cada uno,ya que solo podemos ser de 2 en 2-Dijo Ryuuran seriamente dándoselos,Natsu abrió el suyo.

Jefe infernal

-"El enemigo de este camino usa el fuego,aunque su debilidad tambien es el fuego,sus llamas brillan incesantemente,busca la forma de extinguir sus permanentes llamas y será vulnerable a cualquier ataque"-

Sala de descanso

-"El lugar donde descansas, es un comodo lugar ,solo relajación"Eso dice en el mio,que descripciones tan raras-Dijo Natsu

Gray empezó a leer el suyo

Jefe Glacial

-"El enemigo de este camino usa el hielo a su favor,combinación de hielo y agua es letal"-

Sala de descanso

-"Una agradable comida a la brisa del mar"Eso dice el mio¿Quién coño ha hecho estas descripciones?-Dijo Gray confuso por la descripción de su pergamino

Wendy leyó el suyo

Jefe dragon

-"El jefe de este camino es un poderoso dragon,solo un dragon y magia del viento pueden dañarlo"-

Sala de descanso

-"Un airecillo os elevara y repondrá vuestras energias"Eso pone en el mio-Dijo Wendy

-Un dragon¿eh? Parece un desafio cojonudo para mi,podre mostrar la fuerza de Dracus,estaría orgulloso-Dijo Ryuuran,se le resplandecieron los colmillos

Erza empezó a leer el suyo

Jefe caballero veloz

-"El Jefe de este camino aparte de ser poderoso tiene gran habilidad con la espada y se le considera el rey de la espada,es el mas fuerte de los 4,aparte de tener gran maestria con la espada es realmente veloz,cualquier persona no es capaz de derrotarlo con simples ataques"-

Sala de descanso

-"De esta sala no se puede decir mucho,solo decir que la sala esta imbuida con magia"Eso pone en el mio ¿Qué clase de definicion es esta del descanso?-Dijo Erza

-Asi que este es el destino,elegid a vuestro compañero pero yo voy con Wendy-Dijo Ryuuran con gran sonrisa

-¿No le haras nada?Si le haces algo no te olvidadas del dolor-Dijo Charle

-No le voy a hacer nada¿Qué piensas que le voy a hacer?Lo único que quiero es derrotar a ese dragon-Dijo Ryuuran temblando que inconscientemente se protegía la entrepierna con las manos como si pensara que iba a recibir un golpe.

-Lucy viene conmigo ,por supuesto-Dijo Natsu

-Juvia quiere ir con Gray-sama-Dijo Juvia agarrando del brazo a Gray

-¡Eso no lo decides tu!Y suéltame por favor-Dijo Gray

-Entonces tu te vienes conmigo Jellal-Dijo Erza

-Entendido-Dijo Jellal

-Entonces….¡En marcha!-Dijo Ryuuran con un brazo en alto,todos empezaron su camino


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

Fairy tail capitulo 8 Infierno

Senda de Infierno

Natsu y Lucy seguían su camino.

-¡Venga ,si hay un enemigo que salga de una vez si tiene huevos!¡Estoy que ardo!-Decia Natsu

-Venga ,que si podemos ahorrarnos una batalla será mejor-Pensaba Lucy

Al seguir avanzando se encontraron una sala amplia cuadrada y grande y en ella a alguien durmiendo,detrás de el había una barrera de fuego.

-Bien,pasemos sin hacer ruido-Dijo Lucy

-Pero yo quiero luchar-Dijo Natsu

-Venga,rollo ninja-Dijo Lucy divertida

Pasaron ladeando al enemigo y llegando a donde estaba la barrera de llamas,el enemigo se despertó

-Ah…Que buena siesta me he dado,creo que hay gente por aquí,hice bien en poner esa barrera,bien bien,si quereis que quite esa barrera tendréis que derrotarme-Dijo el enemigo dándose la vuelta mirando la barrera,se quedo boquiabierto,Natsu se estaba comiendo las llamas.

-Ah…Que buenas están estas llamas-Dijo Natsu al comérselas todas

-¡Ey,ey,ey!¡Un momento!¿¡Quien diablos eres para comerte mis llamas!?-Pregunto el enemigo,Natsu,Lucy y Happy se dieron la vuelta.

-¿Estas eran llamas tuyas?Pues joder estaban de muerte tio-Dijo enemigo se quedo mas boquiabierto aun,no solo se había comido sus llamas,sino que además le gustaban y le alagaba,era la primera vez que veía a alguien asi.

-Pu…pues me alegro que te gusten…Pero no os vais a librar de mi lucha-Dijo el enemigo,y de todos sus poros empezó a salirle llamas-¡Me llamo Inferno,y soy la personificación de las llamas!-Dijo Inferno y se avalanzo a ellos,Natsu agarro a Lucy cargándola en su hombro y saltando por encima del enemigo volviendo al inicio de la sala cuadrada,Natsu solto a Lucy.

-Gracias Natsu-Dijo Lucy

-¡Cabron,como te has atrevido a atacarnos sin avisar!-Dijo Natsu enfadado

-Lucy, quedate atrás-Dijo Natsu

-Esto es un campo de batalla,¡No podeis despistaros!-Dijo Inferno,se acerco a Natsu intentándole dar un puñetazo con su puño ardiente,Natsu lo esquivo y le dio una patada de fuego en la espalda ,cosa que no le afecto a Inferno,Inferno se giro y le dio a Natsu un puñetazo en toda la cara enviándolo por las aires.

-Eres fuerte tio-Dijo Natsu

-Je,esto solo acaba de empezar-Dijo Inferno

-¡Karyu no hoko!(Rugido del dragon de fuego)-

Inferno recibió todas las llamas pero no recibió daño.

-El fuego contra el fuego,es lo mismo,no puedes derrotarme con fuego-Dijo Inferno

-¡Deja de chulearte tanto!-Dijo Natsu

-¡Karyu no Koen!(Llamas resplandecientes del dragon de fuego)-

Le dieron de lleno a Inferno,pero inferno las empezó a absorber en sus puños,cargado de energía empezó a darle golpes sucesivos a Natsu,que en uno de sus golpes le rompió el brazo derecho y le empezó a sangrar

-Ah..mi brazo-Dijo Natsu cayendo al suelo

-¡Natsu!-Grito Lucy

-Este es tu fin-Dijo Inferno

-¿Cómo puede perder Natsu contra un tipo que usa fuego?-Dijo Happy

-Muy fácil…Si recibo fuego de un enemigo lo absorbo y lo combierto en un elemento opuesto al del enemigo,en este caso,ha sido el hielo,hago que mis puños suelten golpes helados duplicando la potencia del ataque original,para ello cambio las moléculas y atomos del ataque-Dijo Inferno

-Deja de decir toda esa mierda,tus ataques no son nada,conozco un cabron que sus ataques de hielo son mas fuertes que los tuyos-Dijo Natsu levantandose

-Oh…eso suena a reto-Dijo Inferno,fue directamente a Natsu y con el fuego que había recibido de Natsu lo transformo en un filo de hielo que lo transformo en una alabarda y empezó a darle golpes sucesivos a Natsu , provocandole heridas ,haciendo a Natsu caer al suelo sobre su sangre.

-Este es tu fin-Dijo Inferno con la alabarda cerca del cuello de Natsu.

-¡No,Natsu!Si pudiera hacer algo ahora…eres tu el que siempre me protege,nunca puedo hacer nada por ti-Dijo Lucy llorando,de repente vio que de un grieta de la pared salía agua

-¡Agua,perfecto!-Dijo Lucy corriendo y sacando la llave de Acuarius

-¡Abrete,puerta de la portadora del agua,Aquarius!-Dijo Lucy y Acuarius salió

-¡Venga,ataca a ese tipo!-Dijo Lucy

-¡Te he dicho que no me invoques en esta mierda de lugares!-Dijo Acuario,empezó a sacar agua de su jarron he inundo la zona cuadrada a la vio a Natsu flotando,con un brazo casi no podía nadar.

-¡Natsu!-Grito Lucy y nado lo mas rápido que pudo pasándole un brazo en los hombros de ella para que pudiera mantenerse a flote,aunque Lucy no oyo la respiración de Natsu.

-Ah..¡Joder mis llamas!-Dijo Inferno que se le habían apagado,El agua desapareció

-¡Mas te vale no volver a invocarme en este tipo de lugares!-Dijo Acuarius y se fue

-Ah..ah..Mis llamas no se encienden-Dijo Inferno,Lucy miro a Natsu,parece que Natsu no podía seguir,tenia los ojos cerrados.-Tengo que seguir yo,esta vez sere yo quien te proteja-Penso Lucy

-¡Abrete,puerta de los gemelos,Geminis!-Dijo Lucy,y Geminis salió

-¡Transformaos en mi,rapido!-Dijo Lucy

-¡Entendido piri!-Dijo Geminis transformándose, agarrando la mano de Lucy

-Mide los cielos,ábrelos del todo,todas las estrellas del cielo rebosando de luz, házmelo saber,o terabiblos…para qué yo mantenga el dominio sobre las mi aspecto…Libera tu puerta malevora 88 estrellas de todos los cielos¡Brillad!¡Urano metroia!-Grito Lucy,al lanzar el ataque dio de lleno a Inferno derrotándolo y haciéndole perder la consciencia.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido!-Dijo Lucy chocandole la mano a Geminis.

-Llamanos siempre que nos necesites,piri-Dijo Geminis y se fue,Lucy vio a Happy y a Natsu,Happy tenia los ojos cerrados pero al menos respiraba,quien realmente le preocupo era Natsu,tenia los ojos cerrados y no respiraba,había tragado demasiada le estuvo golpeando en el pecho para intentar sacársela pero no era capaz,tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas,finalmente dijo.

-Que esto sirva,por favor…-Lucy cogío aire, se acerco a Natsu con los ojos cerrados y poso sus labios sobre los de Natsu pasándole todo el aire que de eso se separo de el al notar que se movia y empezaba a toser,Natsu expulso todo el agua que había tragado,finalmente abrió los ojos.

-Natsu¿Estas bien?-Dijo Lucy aun algo preocupada

-Si…estoy bien,lo único que recuerdo es que casi me ahogue,pero algo me salvo,lo ultimo que note antes de abrir los ojos fue algo suave sobre mis labios-Dijo Natsu,Lucy se sonrojo

-¡No digas cosas raras!-Dijo Lucy realmente roja,algo que Natsu noto pero no pregunto,Happy en ese momento se despertó y fue hacia ellos.

-¿Estais bien?-Pregunto Happy

-Si-Respondieron ambos,Happy se fijo en la cara de Lucy

-¿Por qué estas tan roja Lucy?-Pregunto Happy

-¡Callate gato!-Dijo Lucy,el enemigo abrió los ojos.

-Ugh..ser derrotado asi…aunque dudo que derrotéis al caballero el es mas fuerte que nosotros,el es un monstruo-Dijo Inferno desapareciendo,Ellos se percataron de sus palabras

-¿Qué querra decir con lo de "Monstruo"?-Se pregunto Lucy

-No se ¿Estaran bien los que fueron por esa ruta?-Se pregunto Natsu,al instante recordaron y se imaginaron a Erza.

-Oh…Un monstruo,cojonudo le hare pedazos,jajaja-Dijo Erza en la imaginación de Natsu y Lucy,volviendo a la realidad

-¿Y como le ira a Jellal?-Pregunto Lucy pensando que se fue con Erza

-A el también le ira bien,al fin y al cabo el era un mago santo-Dijo Natsu

-Tienes razón-Dijo Lucy

-Por cierto Lucy¿Por qué estabas tan roja antes?-Volvio a preguntar Happy,Lucy se volvió a sonrojar

-¡Que te calles jodido gato,y sigamos nuestro camino!-Dijo Lucy


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

Fairy tail capitulo 9 Gélido y dragon

Natsu ,Lucy y Happy iban a reemprender la marcha,Lucy se levanto pero callo al instante

-¿Estas bien Lucy?-Pregunto Natsu

-Si,Es solo que he usado mucha magia-Dijo Lucy que se sentía cansada

-Si no hay mas remedio…-Dijo Natsu y levanto a Lucy pasándole su brazo por el hombro

-Bien ,sigamos-Dijo Natsu

Senda de Gélido

Juvia y Gray llegaron a una sala cuadrada y bastante grande,el suelo estaba helado

-Por fin viene alguien…-Dijo una voz

-¡Donde estas,da la cara!-Dijo Gray

No hubo respuesta,en lugar de eso Juvia miro arriba y vio a alguien que les iba a atacar

-¡Cuidado Gray-sama!-Dijo Juvia y empujo a Gray haciendo que ambos esquivaran el ataque.

-Eres una mujer muy rápida,me llamo Gelido,si quereis pasar tendréis que derrotarme-Dijo Gelido

-Muy bien,pues empezemos-Dijo Gray

-¡Wota Kāne!(Latigo de agua)-

-¡Ice make:Hamer!-

Gelido esquivo los ataques,les lanzo pinchos de Hielo

-¡Ice make:Shield!(Escudo)-Dijo Gray para protegerse de los pinchos

-Tenemos que hacer algo…Es demasiado rápido-Dijo Gray pensando en que hacer

-Dejaselo a Juvia Gray-sama-Dijo Juvia

-Wota Rokku(Prision de agua)-Gelido quedo atrapado

-¡Ahora,Gray-sama!-Dijo Juvia

-¡Ice make:Excalibur!-Dijo Gray aproximándose velozmente a Gelido,sin embargo Gelido consiguió romper la prisión de Juvia y creo en su puño un pincho alargado con el que atravesó el cuerpo de Gray,el pincho dentro creo mas pinchos,luego se aproximo a Juvia y le hizo un corte en el brazo a pesar de que el cuerpo del Juvia esta compuesto de agua.

-Arg..Joder como es posible…-Dijo Gray levantandose y quitándose la camisa para hacer un vendaje a la herida

-¿Como ha podido escapar de la prisión de Juvia?-Dijo Juvia apoyada en la pared,tocándose la herida que tampoco podía entender como estaba herida

-Sois muy lentos,todos los guardianes tenemos habilidades para herir incluso a los elementos,habilidades sensoriales-Dijo Gelido adivinando los pensamientos de Juvia,cogió del cuello a Juvia y la tiro hacia Gray,ambos calleron al suelo.

-Juvia,tengo una idea-Dijo Gray y se la susurro al oído-¿Podras,Juvia?-Pregunto Gray

-Juvia lo hara,confie en Juvia Gray-sama-Dijo Juvia

-¿Hablando en medio de un combate?¡Esferas de hielo!-Grito Gelido,su mano derecha la combirtio en un cañon y empezó a lanzar esferas a Gray y a Juvia.

-¡Ice make: Shield!-Juvia aprovecho el momento de ponerse a la izquierda de Gelido

_-_¡Wota saikuron!(Ciclon de agua)-Gelido quedo estampado contra la pared aunque no derrotado del todo,Gray se acerco corriendo a Juvia

-¡Ahora Gray-sama!-Dijo Juvia

-¡Hagamoslo!-Dijo Gray

Ambos juntaron las manos

-¡Water nebula!(Nebulosa de agua)-

-¡Ice make:Ice Geyser! (Geiser de hielo)-

El enemigo al recibir el ataque desapareció

-Lo conseguimos-Dijo Gray

-¡Gray-sama!-Dijo Juvia abrazando a Gray

-¡Separatate de una vez!-Dijo Gray

Continuaron su camino

Senda del dragon

Wendy y Ryuuran siguieron avanzando

-¿Cómo será el dragon?-Se pregunto Wendy

-¿Sera tan fuerte como yo,escupira fuego,tendrá la misma carisma que yo?Aunque en comico no creo,jajaja-Decia Ryuuran mientras caminaban

-Lo de carisma y comico lo dudo-Decia Charle

-Jeje,cierto , en carisma y comico yo soy…-Dijo parándose-¡Hey,no me jodas que lo volvías a decir con segundas intenciones!-Grito Ryuuran

-Hey ven rápido Ryuuran-Dijo Wendy , Ryuuran fue corriendo

Llegaron a una sala cuadrada y amplia en ella había un dragon 4 veces mayor del tamaño de un humano,era de color verde

-Si quereis pasar tendréis que vencerme-Dijo el dragon

-¡Vamos Wendy!¡Fusionemos nuestros rugidos!-Dijo Ryuuran

-¡Tenryu no hoko!(Rugido del dragon del cielo)-

-¡Ryu no hoko!(Rugido del dragon)-

Ambos ataque colisionaron,no le dieron ya que el dragon estaba en el aire,cargo hacia ellos,Ryuuran protegió a Wendy de su zarpazo,que le arranco la camisa y algo de su piel

-¡Uaaa…!-Grito Ryuuran desangrándose y escupiendo sangre por la boca,el dragon volvió a su sitio inicial

-¡Escamas de dragon-El dragon empezó a lanzar de sus alas escamas,Ryuuran se puso delante de Wendy mirándola a ella,protegiéndola de las escamas que se le quedaron algunas clavadas en la espalda cogió a Charle y a Wendy y se transformo, volo esquivando las demás escamas,el dragon ceso su ataque,Ryuuran aprovecho y puso a Wendy y a Charle en la espalda.

-Puedes transformaste en dragon,interesante,pero aun asi no me venceras-Dijo el dragon

-Jejeje,no te lo tengas tan creido dragoncito,esto acaba de empezar,además somos 3 contra ti-Dijo Ryuuran limpiándose un poco la sangre que tenia en la barbilla,Wendy le acabo de quitar todas las escamas que tenia en la espalda,Charle se impresiono de que también la contara.

-¿Por,por que me cuentas a mi también?-Pregunto Charle que no se lo espero

-Porque estamos los 3 aquí,asi que también eres del equipo-Dijo Ryuuran intentando girar la cabeza en el aire mirándola y dándole una sonrisa dragontina.

-¡Agr…Basta de gilipolleces!-Grito el dragon y empezó a cargar contra ellos

-¡Agarraos!-Dijo Ryuuran volando a toda velocidad esquivando sus embestidas,la herida que habia recibido en el pecho antes se le empezo a abrir mas,la sangre le recorría por toda la parte de delante,lanzo un grito.

-¡Ryuuran!-Grito Wendy

-¡Arg..estoy bien,intenta hacer algo con el!-Dijo Ryuuran que no pensó que la herida fuera tan profunda, era la tercera vez que se transformaba y aun no dominaba volar perfectamente.

-¡Tenryu no hoko!(Rugido del dragon del cielo)-El dragon se paro por un momento,iba demasiado rápido y no pudo esquivar el ataque,Ryuuran aprovecho y se puso debajo de el lanzándole dos zarpazos al dragon se elevo gritando de dolor.

-Esto es por lo de antes-Dijo Ryuuran

-¡Arg..Como os atreveis!-Dijo el dragon colerico,uso su velocidad para alcanzarlos,Ryuuran empezó a volar lo mas deprisa que pudo pero el dragon lo sorprendió poniendose delante de el .

-¡Escamas de dragon!-El dragon le lanzo las escamas en toda la parte de delante se las acabo clavando profundamente,sus alas quedaron destrozadas,cayo al suelo pero por suerte antes de caer reaciono y pudo caer apoyando los pies en el suelo,Wendy y Charle cayeron de el, el dragon fue veloz y le enredo su cola en el cuello,si eso no fuera suficiente saco sus escamas desangrando su cuello,Ryuuran casi no podía respirar, entre la cola que lo estaba asfixiando y la sangre que se le había bloqueado en la garganta al estar con el cuello en alto ahogándolo mas de lo que ya estaba,el dragon con el aun en la cola empezó a volar en círculos y lo tiro enfrente de Wendy,cuando Ryuuran pudo reaccionar se puso de rodillas escupiendo toda la sangre que podía para despejar la garganta que la tenia encharcada de sangre la sangre no cesaba,se quito todas las escamas que el dragon le clavo,se levanto,al levantarse toda su parte de delante empezó a derramar mas sangre de la que ya había derramado,casi no se mantenía en pie,empezaba a perder la consciencia y a tambalearse,empezaba a ver borroso.

-¡Aun no entendeis la diferencia entre vosotros y yo!¡Sois insignificantes,aunque tu puedas transformarte en dragon eres un inexperto,al igual que tu Dragon Slayer!-Dijo el dragon

Ryuuran reconoció que aun era un inexperto en combate transformándose en dragon,no había tenido antes ninguna batalla transformado en dragon,solo la del minotauro,pero el nivel del minotauro y del dragon eran muy diferentes.

-Ah..ah..ah…Joder,tenemos que pensar en algo-Dijo Ryuuran que a penas se podía mantener en pie,se puso la mano en la cara,apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¡Tengo un plan,necesito tu ayuda Wendy,y la tuya también Charle,si trabajamos juntos podremos derrotarle!-Dijo Ryuuran se acerco a contarles el plan,el dragon espero impaciente.

- ¡Entendido!-Dijeron Charle y Wendy

-¡Entonces vamos!-Grito Ryuuran,Wendy y Charle se subieron a su espalda,al empezar a volar Ryuuran no pudo reprimir el grito al sentir todas las heridas abriéndose a mas no poder y desangrándose sin parar,algo que Wendy noto y empezó a preocuparse y a temblar,Ryuuran lo noto.

-Ah..ah…Por favor,no te preocupes,os necesito ahora mas que nunca…Por favor,intenta calmarte-Dijo Ryuuran a duras penas ya que casi no podía hablar ni respirar por toda la sangre que había tragado y perdido y el daño que había recibido en el cuello,su repiracion era fuerte,Wendy pudo notar que le latia el corazón con fuerza a lanzaron al ataque.

-¡No importa lo que useis!¡Morireis igualmente!-Grito el dragon aproximándose a ellos a toda velocidad intentando lanzar un ataque,Ryuuran lo recibió en todo el pecho causándole un tremendo dolor abriéndole,si era posible, todas las heridas, Charle cogió a Wendy y se alejo,el dragon se cebo con el rasguñándole todo el torso desgarrandoselo, y dándole latigazos en todo el cuerpo con su cola,Ryuuran aprovecho que el dragon estaba de espaldas y le agarro los brazos usando todas sus se aproximo al dragon gracias a Charle a gran velocidad

-¡Joder,suéltame cabron!-Dijo El Dragon

-¡Ni de coña,no pienso soltarte ni muerto!-Grito Ryuuran que no pudo evitar escupir sangre por el forcejeo del dragon

-¡Tenryu no tenken!(Puño del dragon del cielo)-Wendy dio en el lado Izquierdo atravesando su corazón,el dragon empezó a desaparecer

-Jajaja,los Dragon Slayers…. Pueden atravesar… Las escamas de un dragon…No..Los …Subestimes…-Dijo Ryuuran volviendo a ser el y callendo al suelo escupiendo sangre,en su estado humano estaba completamente cubierto de sangre y heridas,perdió la consciencia.

-¡Ryuuran!-Grito Wendy con lagrimas,empezó a curarlo inmediatamente

-Snif…Por favor , no te mueras…-Dijeron Charle y Wendy


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

Fairy tail capitulo 10 El caballero veloz

Wendy aun lo seguía curando,Charle cogió el jersey de Ryuuran para limpiarle la sangre pero era inútil,cada vez que lo limpiaba salía mas aun,Wendy había conseguido cerrar muchas heridas pero aun tenia bastantes,finalmente paro porque empezó a quedarse sin magia,iba a continuar pero Charle la detuvo.

-¡Para,ya has usado demasiado tu magia!-Dijo Charle con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Pero,pero el,aun sigue inconsciente!-Dijo Wendy llorando,no lo pudo aguantar mas y empezo a llorar en el torso de Ryuuran,una mano la sorpendio por detrás, pero ella no se movio.

-Wen….dy…-Pudo decir Ryuuran,empezaba a recobrar la consciencia aunque estaba casi muerto.-Gra…cias por haberme…Ayudado-Dijo Ryuuran y la acerco mas a el,no quería mancharla ,pero por primera vez sintió la necesidad del calor humano que hacia tiempo que no sentía ,cerró los ojos al sentir la cabeza y las lagrimas de Wendy contra su pecho,al cabo de un rato se fue sentando y la abrazo con las fuerzas que pudo recobrar para poder desahogarse de todo lo que le paso ,el pueblo petrificado ,lo de Dracus…Por primera vez pudo liberarse de todos sus sentimientos que le oprimían el corazón ,Wendy rodeo su espalda con sus brazos , al cabo de un rato se levanto.

-Vamos…que si seguimos… en la siguiente sala ,se regenerara nuestra magia y se curaran las heriras-Dijo Ryuuran poniéndose de pie a duras penas,tuvo que apoyarse en Wendy ,continuaron su camino.

Senda del caballero veloz

Erza y Jellal llegaron a la sala cuadrada y amplia,en el centro se encontraba el enemigo,un hombre enfundado en una oscura armadura.

-Saludos,se me conoce como el caballero veloz,pero mi nombre es Kain,no os puedo dejar pasar-Dijo desenvainando las espadas que tenia a los lados, de las cuales emanaban poder oscuro.

-¡Vamos!-Grito Erza

-¡Re-Equipar Tenrin no yoroi(armadura de la rueda celestial) Circular sword!-

-¡Grand Chariot!-

Los ataque impacaron,pero no le hicieron nada.

-¡Dark wave!(Onda oscura)-De sus espadas al blandirlas salió una energia oscura

-¡Re-Equipar Kongo no yoroi!(Armadura de adamantino)-Dijo Erza parando el ataque,le destrozo el escudo.

-¿Cómo es posible…el escudo de la Kongo no Yoroi ,destruido por un solo ataque?-Dijo Erza que no se lo podía creer

-No lo llames "Un solo ataque" Junte el poder al blandir las espadas,si eso es todo lo que teneis no dudareis mucho-Dijo Kain

-¡Esto solo acaba de empezar ¡Altaris!-Dijo Jellal,Kain bloqueo el ataque con sus espadas,que quedaron destruidas.

-Bah,eso no es nada-Dijo Kain sacando un mandoble tan grande como el.

-¿Tambien invoca armas?-Dijo Erza

-Algo mas que eso-Dijo Kain

-¡Re-Equipar armadura del purgatorio!-

Erza se aproximo a el lanzándole sablazos,Jellal le lanzaba meteoritos en los costados,pero la armadura solo se empezó a resquebrajar un poco.

-No deberiais centraros solo en mi-Dijo Kain

-¿¡A que te refieres!?-Pregunto Erza

-Jejeje-Rio Kain,Jellal estaba centrado en Kain,tanto que no noto que había alguien detrás de el que le atravesó el estomago con una espada.

-¡Arg!-Grito Jellal se dio la vuelta y le lanzo un meteorito a la cara, el enemigo lo esquivo,le saco la espada,y se aproximo furioso a Kain,Kain choco su espada con la de Erza enviándola al principio aprovechando que tenia la guardia baja,ya que el grito de Jellal la había desconcertado por completo.

-Otra vez me has vuelto a robar el nombre cabron,puede que tu seas Kain, pero el apodo de el caballero veloz me pertenece a mi-Dijo el enemigo

-Venga,no te enfades por una tontería como esa Hikaru,a diferencia de mi tu usas el poder de la luz y yo el de la oscuridad un dia tendremos que resolver eso,no puede haber dos caballeros veloces-Dijo Kain

-¡Ahora mismo lo resolveremos,vosotros esperar un rato,el quien gane luchara contra vosotros!-Dijo Hikaru y empezaron a luchar

-¿Se piensan que vamos a estar aquí esperando?-Dijo Jellal

-Realmente son idiotas,por cierto¿Cómo esta tu herida?-Dijo Erza

-Es extraño,aunque me ha atravesado ya no sangro ni siento dolor-Dijo Jellal tocándose la herida que le parecía extraño

Los dos caballeros veloces siguieron luchando,Kain con sus 2 espadas le ataco a los ojos

-Arg..como te atreves,jugando sucio-Dijo Hikaru tocándose los ojos del dolor,como no podía ver Kain se aprovecho y le atravesó con la espada.

-Como siempre te confias demasiado-Dijo Kain sacándole la espada-Bueno,me parece que ahora me toca acabar con vosotros-Dijo Kain avalanzandose sobre ellos,Erza bloqueo su ataque con su espada,Jellal le tiro un meteorito a la cara destruyendo su yelmo,entonces Erza cogió impulso y lo lanzo lejos,Kain pudo pararse antes de chocar contra la pared poniendo todo el peso en sus pies,Erza se avalanzo y le dio un golpe en el pecho con su espada rompiendo su armadura y haciéndole una herida, ella se separo y Jellal le lanzo una ráfaga de meteoritos que le destrozo completamente la armadura.

-Urg…Sois muy buenos,pero esto no ha terminado-Dijo Kain,le lanzo espadas a ambos,Erza y Jellal las destruían de pronto ceso su ataque,Erza volvió a golpearle , Jellal se acerco fugazmente por detrás.

-Ya te tengo-Susurro Kain, invoco una espada con el filo morado en el aire detrás de Jellal que le atravesó el costado,Jellal al recibir el golpe cayó al suelo.

-No esperes moverte,esa espada tiene un efecto que hace que quien recibe su ataque empieza a perder rapidez-Dijo enfadada empezó a darle golpes sucesivos pero Kain empezó a ver a través de sus se Re-Equipo el traje y la espada que iba con Yoto Benisakura y atravesó completamente el pecho de Kain,entonces Kain invoco en el cielo 15 espadas y agarro a Erza para que no se pudiera mover.

-¡Mierda , suéltame cobarde!-Grito Erza,le impactaron todas las espadas ,pecho,estomago,piernas y brazos,cayendo al suelo y recibiendo una patada de Kain enviandola lejos.

-¡Aarr!-Grito Erza al intentar levantarse sintiendo como corria la sangre por su cuerpo,Jellal se arrastro a duras penas hacia ella levantándose

-Ah..ah..Erza,posa tus manos sobre las mias-Dijo Jellal manteniéndose como pudo en pie,Erza poso sus manos en las de el,Jellal empezó a usar toda su magia creando una espada brillante de color amarillo como su magia,al estar terminada callo al suelo,Erza pudo cogerle antes de que callera y lo sento en el seria uso la espada de Jellal ,al blandirla salian meteoritos que impactaron contra Kain causándole gran daño.

-¡De donde cojones sale todo este poder!-Grito Kain al mismo tiempo que retrocedía

-Jellal me ha confiado todo su poder¡No puedo perder contra ti!-Dijo el poder de Yoto Benisakura con la espada que creo Jellal,lanzando meteoritos y haciéndole profundas heridas a Kain,finalmente Kain desapareció,la espada de Jellal también desapareció Erza tuvo que clavar su espada para mantenerse en pie ya que las heriras le empezaban a abrirse mas,se hacerco a Jellal,al ver que no se despertaba lo cargo como pudo a su espalda y siguió su camino.


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

Fairy tail capitulo 11 Los 4 descansos

Senda de inferno

Natsu y Lucy seguían su camino,al frente de ellos había una puerta.

-¿Sera la sala de descanso?-Dijo Lucy

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo-Dijo Natsu soltando a Lucy que ya podía andar.

-¡A ver quien esta aquí!-Dijo Natsu cargándose la puerta.

-¡Pero no te cargues la puerta!-Dijo Lucy,Al romperla fueron transportados a un dormitorio mas o menos pequeño,en el que en el medio había una cama el pergamino apareció algo nuevo

-"Tendreis que dormir en la cama para que vuestras heridas y poder mágico se regeneren,cuando eso pase aparecerá una puerta que os permitirá avanzar"Eso dice,espera…¿¡Los dos juntos!?¿¡A quien cojones se le ha ocurrido este tipo de descanso!?-Dijo Lucy

-Bueno,si no has mas remedio a la cama Lucy-Dijo Natsu echándose al lado derecho

-¡Ni de coña!-Grito Lucy

-Pero si no lo hacemos no podremos seguir,lo decía el pergamino que tenia Ryuuran-Dijo Natsu,Happy se echo a su lado derecho.

-Esta bien…-Dijo resignada Lucy y se echo en el lado izquierdo,al poco rato se por la noche empezó a notar algo blando contra su cabeza pero con lo dormido que estaba no sabia lo que despertaron Lucy con los ojos aun cerrados sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho,al abrir los ojos vio que la cabeza de Natsu estaba contra su pecho,en ese momento Natsu se despertó.

-¡Buenos días Lucy!-Dijo Natsu

-¡Natsu!-Dijo Lucy golpeándolo.

-¡Ey ¿A que vino eso?!-Pregunto Natsu algo enfadado

-¿¡Quién te manda pegarte tanto a mi!?-Dijo Lucy algo sonrojada

-La cama era algo pequeña,casi no tenia espacio,entonces me cogí algo de tu sitio-Dijo Natsu,en ese momento apareció la puerta.

-¡Bien sigamos!-Dijo Natsu despertando a Happy.

Siguieron avanzando y llegaron a una sala donde había un pedestal,metieron en el pedestal el amuleto y entonces una pared secreta se abrió,en ella estaba una joya que brillaba de color rojo y dodaro ,la cogieron y fueron hacia la salida.

Senda de gélido

Gray y Juvia seguían su camino cuando llegaron a la puerta la tocaron,Fueron transportados al balcón de un restaurante en el que había comida preparada con 2 algo en el pergamino.

-"Cuando acabéis de comer vuestras heridas y magia se regeneraran,después aparecerá una puerta que os permitirá continuar"Eso dice-Dijo Gray y ambos se sentaron

-Comer a solas con Gray-sama..es lo que Juvia quería que le pasara alguna vez,Juvia esta contenta-Penso Juvia

Acabaron de comer

-¡Estaba delicioso!-Dijo Gray levantándose

-Gray-sama, Juvia te qui,qui…-Intento decir Juvia, pero la puerta apareció

-Sigamos-Dijo Gray

-Juvia esta frustrada-Dijo Juvia

Siguieron su camino

Siguieron avanzando y llegaron a una sala donde había un pedestal,metieron en el pedestal el amuleto y entonces una pared secreta se abrió,en ella estaba una joya que brillaba de color azul oscuro y azul claro,la cogieron y fueron hacia la salida.

Senda del dragon

Ryuuran y Wendy siguieron su camino,Wendy sostenía a Ryuuran ya que el estaba con un ojo cerrado y con un brazo apoyándose en la pared y siguiendo caminando y vieron una puerta,Wendy la toco y fueron transportados a una sala completamente azul en la que había 3 remolinos en el algo en el pergamino

-"Poneos en los remolinos,iran regenerando vuestras heridas y magia"-Eso pone,Dijo Wendy

-Bien….pues,entonces…pongámonos-Dijo Ryuuran,Wendy lo llevo a uno,ella y Charle se pusieron en los otros dos.A Ryuuran se le estaban cerrando las heridas.

-Ah….Mis heridas-Dijo Ryuuran con los ojos cerrados con cara de placer

-Si..Esta magia,regenera el poder mágico milagrosamente-Dijo Wendy

Cuando estuvieron completamente recuperados apareció una puerta.

-¡Bieen,sigamos!-Dijo Ryuuran mas vigoroso que nunca

Siguieron avanzando y llegaron a una sala donde había un pedestal,metieron en el pedestal el amuleto y entonces una pared secreta se abrió,en ella estaba una joya que brillaba de color verde y blanco, la cogieron y fueron hacia la salida.

Senda del caballero veloz

-Urg…-Dijo Jellal despertándose

-¿Cómo estas?-Pregunto Erza

-Bu,bueno,creo que puedo andar-Dijo Jellal

Erza lo bajo y siguieron,llegaron a una puerta,cuando la tocaron fueron transportados a unas el pergamino apareció algo nuevo

-¿¡Que ,que lugar es este!?-Dijo Jellal,cuando vio el pergamino empezó a leerlo

-"Cuando os metáis en el agua vuestras heridas y magia empezaran a regenerarse lentamente ,aparte la sala esta imbuida con magia cuando estén regeneraras aparecerá una puerta que os permitirá continuar"¿Qui,quien ha hecho esto?-Dijo Jellal

-Si es lo que hay que hacer…-Dijo Erza desnudandose y metiéndose en el agua.

-¿Pe..Pero que haces?-Dijo Jellal conteniéndose de abrir los ojos.

-Es lo que pone,además si no lo hacemos no aparecerá la puerta-Dijo Erza girandose hacia el.

-Va,vale-Dijo Jellal que vio que no tenia otra opción,además que la paralisis y el dolor aun lo tenia,se quito la ropa y se puso a la cabo de un rato,Erza rompió el silencio que había.

-¿Qué vas a hacer después de esta misión?-Pregunto Erza

-Pues no lo se-Dijo Jellal misteriosamente poniéndose de pie,Erza le empezó a mirar fijamente,aunque no precisamente la cara-No he pensado que hacer,no he encontrado ninguna pista sobre Zefer...-Dijo Jellal girándose hacia ella,después de un rapido momento Jellal se sento rápidamente.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?-Se pregunto Jellal para sus adentros que no entendía como es que se levanto.

-Que gran...-Algo interrumpió los pensamientos de Erza-¿Podria ser debido a la magia que esta imbuida en la sala?-Se pregunto para sus adentros.

-Bueno ¿Y si buscas en otro continente?-Dijo Erza levantándose,Jellal la vio en su totalidad,a los breves segundos,Erza se sento rápidamente.A Jellal le falto poco para que le sangrara la nariz.

-Ya veo..parece que esto ocurre cuando hablamos,exepto la primera pregunta ,será mejor dejar las preguntas para mas tarde-Se dijo cabo de un rato apareció la salieron del agua,Jellal se vistió y Erza se Re-Equipo la ropa de siempre.

-Sigamos-Dijo Jellal sonrojado

Siguieron avanzando y llegaron a una sala donde había un pedestal,metieron en el pedestal el amuleto y entonces una pared secreta se abrió,en ella estaba una joya que brillaba de color amarillo y plateado,la cogieron y fueron hacia la cabo de un rato todos se volvieron a encontrar en el principio.

-Hola,¿Qué tal os fue a todos?-Dijo Natsu

-Tuvimos nuestras complicaciones pero pasamos¿Y a ti?-Dijo Gray

-Pues lo mismo ¿Y vosotros?-Dijo Natsu refiriéndose a Wendy,Ryuuran,Erza y Jellal.

-Bueeeno,tuvimos muchos problemas pero lo conseguimos-Dijo Ryuuran

-Nosotros lo mismo-Dijo Erza

-¿Y las salas de descanso?A nosotros nos toco dormir en una cama-Dijo Natsu

-¡No lo digas como si tal cosa!-Dijo Lucy

-A nosotros comer en el balcón de un restaurante-Dijo Gray

-Nosotros simplemente un remolino nos recupero-Dijo Wendy

-Y..Y…Nosotros…emmm…-Dijo Jellal que no podía pronunciar palabra dado que aun estaba rojo y no savia que decir

-Simplemente nos bañamos-Dijo Erza

-¿¡Ehhh!?-Dijeron todos sorprendiéndose y sonrojándose

-¿Que,que vosotros os bañasteis?-Pregunto lucy bastante roja

-Juvia se equivoco de camino…-Penso tristemente Juvia que le hubiera gustado que ella y Gray fueran por ahí

-Solo nos queda volver-Dijo Ryuuran alegremente avanzando ,pero de pronto se paro y empezó a sudar

-¿¡Te,te tenemos que volver por aquí!?-Dijo Ryuuran recordando el ascensor

-No te preocupes os echare un Troia a Natsu y a ti-Dijo Wendy,y se lo echo a ambos,se montaron en el ascensor,cuando subieron ya era de dia.

-Ufff,que alivio,pensé que iba a volver a vomitar-Dijo Ryuuran que obiamente no quería volver a pasar por lo de antes.

-El Troia permite a quien lo recibe que no le afecte el mareo-Dijo Wendy

-¡Genial,entonces montemos en un tren!-Dijo Ryuuran

-Que tio mas simple-Dijo Charle

-Pero solo dura un periodo corto de tiempo-Dijo Wendy,a Ryuuran se le quito la emoción.

-Mejor nos ponemos en marcha-Dijo Ryuuran

Fueron andando y fue atardeciendo vieron un pueblo.

-Esta atardeciendo,mejor pasamos aquí la noche-Dijo Erza

AVISO:En el siguiente habrá algo de lemon suave


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

AVISO:Este capitulo tiene un lemon suave,yo ya he avisado

Fairy tail capitulo 12 Pueblo de paso

Iban a entrar en el pueblo

-¡Esperad!¡No debemos entrar en este pueblo!-Grito Ryuuran

-¿Por qué no?Esta anocheciendo y este es el único pueblo cercano-Dijo Erza

-Es que…Bueno…Aquí las cosa las venden a precios desorbitantes ,debido a que pasa muy poca gente por aquí el negocio va muy mal,las cosas están muy caras-Dijo Ryuuran intentando convencerlos

-Jajaja,no te preocupes por eso,no creo que una posada cueste 1.000.000 Jewels,venga vamos-Dijo Erza,Ryuuran no tuvo mas opción que ir con ellos.

El pueblo era muy grande,casi una ciudad,el sol de la media tarde reflejaba en los edificios,había muy poca gente pero la vista de ese lugar era muy reconfortante.

-Que hermoso lugar,deberia de venir mas gente por aqui-Dijo Lucy contemplando el lugar,de repente una mujer apareció delante de ellos.

-Tu…-Dijo la mujer mirando con gran odio a Ryuuran.

-Eh, ¿Quién eres?Y no me mires asi-Dijo Ryuuran

-¿Como es que no te acuerdas de mi…?-Dijo la mujer muy enfadada

-Joder…Que pesada eres,ya te he dicho que no te conozco de nada,no te he visto nunca¿Cómo cojones te voy a conocer?¿No te habras equivocado?-Dijo Ryuuran que empezaba a enfadarse.

-Como te atreves…Pues mira,yo si que me acuerdo de ti,nunca podría olvidar esos ojos amarillos y esos colmillos,sobre todo los colmillos-Dijo la mujer que empezaba a irradiar mas odio cada vez.

-Oye,ya basta,dime de una puta vez quie…-Ryuuran no pudo terminar la frase ya que la mujer le habia acabado dando una fuerte patada en su parte baja y para colmo los zapatos eran de punta,Ryuuran cayo al suelo de rodillas poniendo las manos donde recibió el mujer se alejo.

-Ugr…Ya veo,asi que fue con esa¿Por qué tuvo que ser con alguien como ella?-Penso Ryuuran bastante dolorido.

-¿A que vino eso?-Pregunto Natsu que no entendía por que la mujer le había pegado

-Y yo que se,parece alguien que me odia mucho-Dijo Ryuuran haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse

-Eso se vio¿De verdad que no la conoces?-Dijo Erza

-¡Joder, ya os he dicho que no!-Dijo Ryuuran que se le empezó a sonrojar la cara,dijo que era por el caminando y encontraron una posada a casi las 23:00 de la noche.

-¿Cuánto cuestan 8 habitaciones?-Pregunto Lucy al posadero

-No tenemos tantas habitaciones,pero si una con 8 camas,cuesta 6.000 Jewels-Dijo el posadero dándole la llave

-Gracias-Dijo Lucy

-¿Cuánto cuesta?-Pregunto Erza

-Pues solo 6.000 Jewels, es bastante barata¿Dónde están esos precios tan altos?-Dijo Lucy preguntando a Ryuuran

-¡Jajajaja!Parece que han bajado los precios-Dijo Ryuuran y fueron a su habitación,era bastante grande y espaciosa,Ryuuran se fue a dar un baño y después a afeitarse ya que noto que ya le había crecido algo la barba ,Erza se fue con Jellal a un bar.

-¡Ah..Que gusto da un baño!-Dijo Ryuuran bastante contento con una toalla atada a la cintura

-¿Por qué estas tan contento y por que te has arreglado tanto?-Pregunto Natsu que vio que se había afeitado y olía bastante bien.

-Jeje, mañana por fin todos volverán a la normalidad,es normal que quiera estar algo arreglado-Dijo Ryuuran con una sonrisa resplandeciente,noto que Erza y Jellal no estaban.

-¿Dónde están Erza y Jellal?-Pregunto Ryuuran al no verlos en la habitación.

-¿Ellos? Se fueron a un bar después de que te fueras a dar un baño-Dijo Lucy

-¿A que bar?-Pregunto Ryuuran algo preocupado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Al Big Bareng-Dijo Lucy

-Precisamente,a ese…-Dijo Ryuuran dejando caer los brazos,le dio un golpe a la toalla y se le callo,estaba inmóvil por las palabras de Lucy.

-¿Podrias ponerte algo?-Dijo Wendy algo sonrojada

-Ves,por eso dije que podría ser tu hermano-Dijo Natsu a Gray con una risita,con ese comentario saco a Ryuuran de su paralisis.

-¡Que te calles joder!-Dijo Ryuuran poniéndose la toalla por delante y llendose a vestir,después volvió con ellos.

-¿Qué te paso,por que te quedastes inmóvil?¿Pasa algo con ese bar?-Pregunto Lucy

-Bu,bueno…ese bar…El que sirve las bebidas parece que odia a los magos y con eso les pone algo en sus bebidas que hace que se avive cierto impulso humano , y hace que no lo puedas controlar , no creo que ellos dos lo resistan-Dijo Ryuuran sudando y sonrojándose por momentos

-¿Pero a que impulso te refieres?-Pregunto Gray

-¿Es…Que tengo que decirlo?-Dijo Ryuuran completamente rojo

-¿Cómo cojones quieres que te entendamos si no lo dices?-Pregunto Natsu

-Yo no quería iniciar este tema…-Dijo Ryuuran

-Eso ya da igual ¡Dilo de una vez!-Dijo Gray

-Es..Esta bien,aviva …El impulso sexual de la gente…-Dijo Ryuuran rojo

-¿¡Queeee!?-Gritaron los demás sorprendidos y sonrojados.

-¿Cómo va a ser eso?-Pregunto Lucy

-¡Es eso joder!Yo…Esperemos a que vuelvan-Dijo Ryuuran

Erza y Jellal entraron en el bar,se sentaron en una mesa,el camarero se acerco a ellos.

-¿Qué desean?-Les pregunto el camarero.

-Solamente vino-Dijo Jellal,

-Entendido,enseguida se lo traigo,ya que son dos¿No prefieren 2 botellas?-Les pregunto el camarero

-No,solamente una-Dijo Erza,el camarero se fue y volvió con una botella

-Eh¿No crees que Ryuuran ha estado un poco raro desde que vinimos al pueblo?-Dijo Jellal bebiendo algo del vino.

-Si,me pregunto por que será,está tan raro…Debe de tener alguna razón oculta,ya escuchaste lo que dijo antes de entrar a ese circulo…-Dijo Erza después de unos sorbos

-Si,es alguien realmente misterioso-Dijo Jellal

Bebieron poco mas de la mitad y se fueron,por la calle no había nadie,estaba completamente desierta,era bastante de noche , se sentían algo raros,pasaron por un camino a la derecha de el había una pendiente y un rio,en ese lugar no habia ni una persona,ni casas,Jellal tropezó con algo y Erza lo agarro pero ambos calleron por la pendiente,mientras caian Erza se acerco mas a el lo que provoco que su intimidad estuviera mas cerca de la de Jellal haciendo a Jellal soltar un gemido cerca del oído de Erza,al acavar de rodar Jellal quedo debajo de Erza.

-Que no lo haya oído,que no lo haya oído,que no lo haya oído…-Pensaba Jellal

Pero Erza lo habia oído,al estar encima de el noto que el bulto de Jellal se iba notando por momentos,sabia de sobras lo que significaba,ella estaba empezando a perder algo de su control,Jellal no estaba mejor, ella al estar encima de el su bulto se hacia mas grande,si Erza le rozaba aunque fuera una milésima olvidaria lo que se había prometido a si mismo y ya no podría controlarse se movio para quitarse antes de que no pudiera controlarse mas,pero al mismo tiempo le rozo el bulto,lo que provoco que Jellal no pudiera controlar sus instintos mas tiempo,la cogio de la chaqueta,la acerco a el y empezó a besarle el cuello salvajemente al mismo tiempo que le dava estocadas en su intimidad aun con la soltaba gemidos y jadeos,no pensó que las cosas llegaran hasta tal punto,hizo que su bestia se despertara,ya no podía retenerla por mucho mas tiempo ,mordió sensualmente el lobulo de la oreja y a besar el cuello de Jellal dándole pequeños mordiscos,haciéndole a el soltar gemido y jadeos ,Jellal metió su mano por dentro de la falda de Erza haciendola soltar un fuerte gemido,Erza tuvo que hacer un gran esfuero y ponerle las manos en el pecho para detenerlo.

-Ah…Ya…Basta-Dijo Erza que casi no podía mas,no le hubiera importado continuar,pero entendió que el lugar no era bueno,cualquiera podría verlos si alguien separo de el,el efecto del vino desaparecio.

-Yo...Lo siento,no pretendía…-Dijo Jellal bastante rojo

-No..Te preocupes-Dijo Erza , ella tampoco podía haberse contenido,ya le costo bastante alejarse.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Le pregunto Erza al cabo de un rato junto a el

-¿Sobre Zeref?He estado pensando,creo que lo mejor será que lo deje de buscar por un tiempo,Meredy necesita un descanso,creo que yo también¿Te importaría si después de esta misión estuvieramos por Fairy Tail?-Dijo Jellal

-Por supuesto que no-Dijo Erza,se acerco a Jellal con los ojos cerrados y lo beso,entrando dentro de su boca,Jellal se sorprendió,pero en vez de rechazarla cerro los ojos metiéndose el también en su boca y acercándola mas hacia el para profundizar el de un rato volvieron a la posada.

-Ya habeis vuelto ¿Os ha pasado algo extraño?-Les pregunto Ryuuran,le incomodo hacer la pregunta.

-¿A que te refieres con extraño?-Pregunto Erza sonrojándose,Jellal lo comprendió sin la respuesta.

-No devias de haber ido a ese bar,el camarero de ese bar odia a los magos y echa en sus bebidas…Algo que hace que se avive el impulso sexual de la persona,siento no habéroslo dicho-Dijo Ryuuran

-¿Ehhh?-Dijeron Erza y Jellal

-¿En…Entonces vosotros habeis?-Se le escapo a Lucy pero por suerte no pudo completar la frase.

-¡No…No paso nada!-Dijeron Erza y Jellal

-¿Y como es que sabes eso?-Pregunto Erza

-Em…Yo también fui a ese bar mientras viajaba al pueblo pesquero,esta bien,os lo contare-Dijo Ryuuran rojo

Flashback

-Tambien era de noche,después de reservar habitación me fui a beber algo a ese bar…-Dijo Ryuuran

-¡Camarero,una botella de vino,estoy seco!-Grito Ryuuran

-Ya va,calmese un poco-Dijo el camarero,Ryuuran se bebió toda la salir del bar se encontraba algo bastante raro,notaba ese impulso sexual que no podía frenar,nunca se había sentido asi sintió en su parte baja un impulso que casi no podía contener,se contenía,pero estaba casi al limite,si no encontraba a una mujer explotaría,vio a una y se abalanzo sobre ella perdiendo completamente el control de sus actos.

-¿Qui,quien eres?-Pregunto la mujer asustada

-Eso no tiene importancia-Dijo Ryuuran agarrándola para que no pudiera escaparse,le bajo velozmente el pantalón con la ropa interior haciendo el lo mismo

Fin del Flashback

-Podeis imaginar lo que paso después-Dijo Ryuuran que estaba realmente rojo,todos se sonrojaron.

-¿Ryuuran,tu hiciste…Eso de verdad?-Pregunto Wendy

-¡Fue por el vino joder!Os juro que aguante hasta el ultimo momento,pero no podía aguantarlo mas-Dijo Ryuuran

-Ahora entiendo lo de la mujer de esta tarde-Dijo Charle

-Ugr…Por favor,no me lo recuerdes-Dijo Ryuuran

-Juvia quiere conseguir ese vino-Dijo Juvia por lo bajo,Gray la oyo

-¿Para que?¿Oye,no pensarías hacérmelo beber verdad?-Pregunto Gray intranquilo,Juvia no respondio

-Y nosotros que estuvimos a punto de…-Dijieron Erza y Jellal sin darse cuenta.

-¿Cómo pudisteis conteneros?-Dijo Ryuuran que se percato de sus palabras

-No bebimos todo el vino,creo que fue por eso-Dijo Erza

-Ellos se gussstan-Dijo Happy,recivio un manotazo de Erza que estaba completamente roja aun.

Todos se fueron a dormir


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

Fairy tail capitulo 13 De regreso a Tisenk

Al amanecer salieron del pueblo rumbo a Tisenk.

-Va unos cuantos días que no voy,espero que no haya pasado nada-Dijo Ryuuran preocupado

-¿Y no podrías haberte puesto alguna camisa cuando estábamos en el pueblo?-Pregunto Lucy

-Las tiendas cierran al atardecer-Dijo Ryuuran,siguieron caminando casi cerca del atardecer y del pueblo.

-¡Arr,uaa!-Grito Ryuuran

-¿¡Que pasa!?-Preguntaron los demás girándose a el,el no paraba de gritar,las heridas que había recibido de Dracus le empezaron a sangrar y a arder,callo al suelo de rodillas tubo que poner una mano en el suelo mientras que la otra la tenia en el torso debido al de un rato el dolor y el ardor pareció desaparecer,se puso de pie.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Pregunto Wendy.

-Ah…No lo se,he notado que de pronto recibia un fuerte dolor y las heridas empezaron a sangrar sin parar,sigamos-Dijo Ryuuran, quedaba poco para llegar al pueblo,a la entrada vieron a 2 personas.

-¿Quiénes sois?-Pregunto Erza a verlos

-Oh…Asi que magos de Fairy tail y un antiguo mago santo,y ese debe de ser alguien del pueblo-Dijo uno de los 2 hombres que estaban en la entrada.-Es normal que no sepáis quienes somos,somos de ese gremio oscuro que estaba por aquí,vosotros matasteis a nuestro maestro,no estamos aquí por vengarnos de ello,solo por diversión,mi nombre es Yanak y el es Brilenk-Dijo Yanak

-¿Por diversión?¿A que os referis? Si lo quereis es pelear os recomiendo que no lo hagáis-Dijo Ryuuran

-Je,no nos sumestimes,no lo puedo creer,tu eres el único superviviente,parece que ese dragon no valio para nada-Dijo Yanak

-¿¡A que te refieres!?-Grito Ryuuran

-Pues ese dragon,la deidad y protector del pueblo,lo controle para que pudiera acabar con cualquier superviviente,me costo mucha magia y acabe muy herido,pero parece que era un dragon de mierda,no pudo ni acabar con un humano,jajajaja-Dijo Yanak,al escuchar eso Ryuuran no pudo contenerse,el dolor y ardor que sentía se mezclaron con su odio y se abalanzo a ellos colerico.

-¡Hijos de puta,como pudisteis voy a acabar con vosotros cabrones!-Grito Ryuuran que les intentaba atinar pero esquivaban los ataques

-No nos menosprecies,somos 2 de los 4 mas fuertes del gremio,ambos podemos controlar lo que queramos-Dijo Brilenk

-¡Ryuu no hoko!(Rugido del dragon)-

-¡Ryuu no tenken!(Puñetazo del dragon)-

Pero los enemigos esquivaban los ataques,Ryuuran no podía controlarse a causa del odio.

-¡Karyu no hoko!(Rugido del dragon de fuego)-

-¡Tenryu no hoko!(Rugido del dragon del cielo)-

Ambos ataques colisionaron dando a los Brilenk y a Yanak

-No os lo perdonaremos-Dijeron seriamente Natsu y Wendy a Brilenk y a Yanak

-¡Por vuestra culpa…Ryuuran ha sufrido mucho!-Dijo Wendy

-¡Os vais a enterar cabrones!-Dijo Natsu

-Parece que nos toca ponernos serios¿Verdad Brilenk?-Dijo Yanak

-Si ¡Os demostraremos lo que pueden hacer los 2 mas poderosos de nuestro gremio oscuro!-Dijo Brilenk,unieron sus magias y ambos se transformaron en un monstruo gigante.

-¿Y los otros eran los mas fuertes del gremio?-Dijo Erza que no lo entendía ya que ellos parecían mucho mas fuertes.

-Nunca mostramos este poder a nuestro maestro,cuando estábamos en el gremio solo luchábamos físicamente-Dijo el monstruo

-Ah…¡Ya me estas empezando a cabrear mas!-Grito Ryuuran y se empezó a transformar

-¡Detente,no lo hagas!-Grito Natsu

Pero Ryuuran se transformo,el monstruo le empezó a controlar

-Bien,bien,eso era lo que buscaba,que te transformaras en un monstruo para que mataras a tus amigos,sabia que el dragon se introduzco en tu cuerpo de alguna manera ya que perdi su control,no te preocupes,seras mi esclavo para toda la eternidad¡Jajaja!-Dijo el monstruo

-¡Karyu no hoko!(Rugido del dragon de fuego)-

-¡No estorbéis!-Grito el monstruo recibiendo el ataque en la mano que se la quemo completamente

-¡Mi,mierda!¡Dejame cabron!-Grito Ryuuran agarrándose el cuello que lo le paraba de salir saliva.

-¿Aun te resistes?¡Pues toma esto!¡Dolor profundo!-Grito el monstruo,todas las heridas que Ryuuran había recibido se le empezaban a abrir y a cerrar incesablemente,hizo que Ryuuran perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba,los ojos azules se volvieron rojos como la sangre y su cuerpo se empezó a ennegrecer.

-¡Ya estas!¡Jajaja!¡Acaba con ellos!-Dijo el monstruo

-¡Arg!¡Como ordenes mi amo!-Grito Ryuuran y les empezó a atacar

-¡Detente por favor!-Le suplico Wendy que acabo recibiendo un zarpazo

-¡Intenta contenerte!-Grito Jellal recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza

-Urg…¡Para de una vez!-Dijo Erza recibiendo un coletazo

-¡Ya basta!-Dijo Lucy que acabo callendo al suelo por el aire que lanzo con sus alas

-¡Vuelve a la normalidad!-Dijeron Gray y Juvia que recibieron un manotazo en la cara

-¡Arg..Vale ya, que será del pueblo y de tu gente,has sufrido mucho por intentar devolverles a su estado normal,¿Vas a tirar tus esfuerzos por la borda?!-Grito Natsu al recibir un zarpazo en el pecho

-No los escuches,acaba con ellos-Dijo el monstruo,Ryuuran estaba empezando a cargar magia en sus alas,de pronto ceso.

-¡¿Qué te pasa!?¡Acaba con ellos!-Grito el monstruo,Ryuuran empezó a desgarrarse el pecho con sus garras,sangrando mas de lo que ya estaba,se daba golpes constantes.

-Ah…ah…Wendy,Juvia,Lucy,Gray,Erza,Jellal,Happy,Cha rle,Natsu…Como he podido…Perdonarme,me habeis enseñado la amistad,la alegría…Sois un gran gremio-Dijo Ryuuran volviendo a ser el,sus ojos se volvieron azules y a volver todo su cuerpo a ser azul

-¡¿Qué cojones ha pasado!?¡Esta fuera de mi control-Dijo el monstruo

-He hecho daño a mis amigos por tu culpa…¡No pienso perdonarte!-Grito Ryuuran

Todos empezaron a luchar.

-¡Guren Bakuenjin!(Hoja ardiente explosiva del Loto Escarlata)-

-¡Abrete portal del Leon,Loki!-Dijo Lucy

-¡Regulus impact!(Impacto de Regulus)-

-¡Tenryu no tenken!(Puñetazo del dragon del cielo)-

-¡Grand Chariot!-

-¡Ice make:Excalibur!-

_-_¡Wota saikuron!(Ciclon de agua)-

-Re-equipar,armadura de la emperatriz del rayo-Le lanzo un rayo muy potente

-¿¡No querías ver mi poder!?¡Muere! ¡Resplandor sagrado!-

Con todos esos ataques el monstruo desapareció

-Asi que fue el quien le hizo eso a Dracus…He podido vengarle gracias a vosotros,os doy las gracias de corazón-Dijo Ryuuran con la mano en el lado del corazón,volviendo a ser el y girándose a ellos con una sonrisa de sinceridad que nunca habían visto de el.

-Fairy tail nunca perdona a tipos como el-Dijo Natsu

-Fairy tail…Hice bien en confiar en vosotros,siento haberos provado cuando vinisteis al pueblo-Dijo Ryuuran

-No pasa nada¡Quiero que un dia luches contra mi!-Dijo Natsu

-Je,será un placer-Dijo Ryuuran chocandole la mano

-No me he olvidado de ti, gracias por todo,Jellal-Dijo Ryuuran poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Jellal

-No digas eso,yo no soy del gremio…Ademas,he hecho cosas imperdonables en el pasado-Dijo Jellal cabizbajo

-No digas eso, no digas esas cosas,es cierto que no puedo hablar sobre tu pasado,pero eres un gran hombre,nos has ayudado,no importa lo que uno haga en el pasado,lo que importa es vivir el presente , además no te debes torturar , sigue la luz que te brinda fuerzas y sigue tu camino-Dijo Ryuuran quitándole la mano del hombro

-La luz que me brinda fuerzas,sin duda es ella-Penso Jellal mirando a Erza.

-¡Bueeno!¡Sigamos!-Dijo Ryuuran,Todos entraron en el pueblo ya de noche siguiendo a Ryuuran que los llevo al fondo del pueblo.

-¿Cómo devolveremos a todos a la normalidad?-Pregunto Lucy

-Venid,por aquí-Dijo Ryuuran ,puso su mano sobre una pared que se levanto,todos le siguieron,llegaron a una sala amplia,en el suelo había 4 huecos juntos en el suelo que estaban de norte sur este y oeste.

-Dadme las jollas-Dijo Ryuuran,se las dieron y el las inserto en las ranuras,empezaron a brillar.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Dijeron todos

-La barrera esta regresando,todos se curaran y volverán a las normalidad-Dijo Ryuuran y salió corriendo a toda prisa del lugar.

-¡Ey espera!-Dijeron los demás, notaron que sus heridas se curaban,salieron del lugar

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo un habitante del pueblo

-No se,no recuerdo nada-Dijo otro habitante

Ellos salieron y vieron a Meredy completamente bien

-¡Meredy!-Gritaron los demás

-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Por que estais todos aquí?-Pregunto Meredy

-¡Meredy!-Grito Juvia abrazandola,Meredy no entendía nada

-Veras, es que tu y toda la gente del pueblo quedo petrificada a causa de un gremio oscuro, y nosotros gracias a Ryuuran conseguimos devolveros a la normalidad-Le aclaro Jellal

-Ya entiendo-Dijo Meredy abrazando a Juvia-¿Y quien es ese Ryuuran?-Pregunto Meredy

-Un habitante del pueblo que estaba recogiendo leña y no le afecto el hechizo del gremio,solicito ayuda para acabar con ellos y por eso estamos aquí-Dijo Erza

-¿Y donde esta?-Pregunto Meredy

-No lo sabemos,salió a toda prisa cuando las gemas empezaron a brillar intensamente-Dijo Natsu

-Urg…¿Cómo es que es de noche?¿Ya habrá vuelto Ryuuran de recoger leña?Tenia algo importante que decirle…-Dijo una aldeana del pueblo

-¡Silenda!-Dijo Ryuuran a lo lejos corriendo hacia ella,Silenda se asusto.

-¡Por fin te encuentro Silenda!¿Como estas?-Pregunto Ryuuran abrazandola con fuerza

-¡Alejate de mi,se puede saber quien eres y por que conoces mi nombre,eres un monstruo!-Grito Silenda apartándolo bruscamente,Ryuuran se contuvo de volver a abrazarla,recordó que su aspecto había cambiado y por eso ella no le reconocia,noto que se le partia el corazón.

-Silenda…yo…-Intento decir Ryuuran

-¿¡Es que no me has oído!?¡Largate!-Grito Silenda

-Ya me voy…-Dijo Ryuuran tristemente y se fue.

-¿Asi que Ryuuran es un dragon y sabe magia de Dragon Slayer?-Dijo Meredy sorprendida mientras caminaban por el pueblo

-¡Asi es!Ademas es muy fuerte-Dijo Natsu

-Me gustaría verlo-Dijo Meredy,ellos vieron a Ryuuran en la sombra de una casa

-¡Hola Ryuuran!¿A donde fuiste?Te estábamos buscando,por fin todo el mundo ha vuelto a la normalidad-Dijo Lucy emocionada

-Ya…Eso era lo que tenia que pasar…-Dijo Ryuuran notaron que su voz temblaba y le costaba hablar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Preguntaron los demás

-Nada…-Dijo Ryuuran tristemente,de pronto el jefe del pueblo apareció delante de ellos.

-¿Quiénes sois?-Les pregunto el jefe

-Ellos y yo hemos salvado el pueblo-Dijo Ryuuran saliendo intentando recuperarse.

-¿A que te refieres?¿Y quien eres?-Pregunto el jefe,todos se lo explicaron todo

-Ah…Comprendo,ese gremio al final recibió su merecido,ya no nos pasara nada,esta barrera nos protegerá para siempre,asi que eso te ha pasado al recibir el poder de Dracus,por eso no te reconoci-Dijo el jefe

-Je…Nadie en el pueblo me reconocerá-Dijo Ryuuran intentando sonreir costosamente,el jefe reunió a todos los aldeanos en el centro del pueblo.

-¡Escuchad aldeanos!Esta gente nos ha salvado del gremio oscuro Yormungand,quedamos petrificados pero eso ya no volverá a pasar,han conseguido la magia que ha creado esta nueva barrera,la barrera suprema-Dijo el jefe

-Ese no es un héroe,es un monstruo-Grito Silenda,Ryuuran tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar,ellos lo notaron.

-Calma Silenda,es verdad que el puede haber cambiado,pero gracias a el hemos sido salvados,ellos son:Natsu,Lucy,Erza,Gray,Wendy,Jellal,Happy,Charle y Ryuuran ,el ha cambiado porque ha recibido el poder de Dracus -Dijo el jefe

-¿El es…Ryuuran?-Dijo Silenda

-Si…-Afirmo Ryuuran aun triste-Esto….Jefe,dales a todos 6.000.000 Jewels-Dijo Ryuuran

-Por supuesto,ellos nos han salvado-Dijo el jefe

-A mi no me conteis,yo no he hecho nada-Dijo Jellal

-¡Te he dicho que dejes de decir gilipolleces,si que has ayudado!-Dijo Ryuuran dandole un leve golpe en la espalda.

-Mañana os dare la recompensa¡Ahora celebremos una fiesta!-Dijo el jefe

Todos prepararon comida y pusieron manteles en el suelo,al cabo de un rato todos estaban se sento con ellos.

-¿No te sientas con los demás del pueblo?-Pregunto Erza

-Na…Prefiero estar con vosotros¿Os vais mañana verdad?Os echare de menos-Dijo Ryuuran,miraba de reojo a Silenda,Erza se percato.

-Intenta hablar con ella,lo entenderá-Dijo Erza

-¡No es asu…!No..Tienes razón-Dijo Ryuuran,sentía que ella tenia razón,si no hablaba con ella quizá nunca encontraría el valor para ello.

-Ey Meredy,he estado pensando y…¿Qué tal si dejamos de buscar a Zeref por un tiempo y estamos un tiempo por Fairy Tail?Necesitamos un descanso-Dijo Jellal

-Esta bien-Dijo Meredy contenta-¿Y si nos unimos a Fairy Tail?-Dijo Meredy

-No…Debemos acabar con Zeref sea como sea-Dijo Jellal,a el también le gustaría unirse a ellos por ciertos sentimientos ,pero quería seguir con la voluntad que Ultear les confio.

-Esta bien,me gustaría hablar con Juvia y con todos,aprovecha Jellal-Dijo Meredy divertida,Jellal se sonrojo.

-No se a que te refieres-Dijo Jellal desviando la vista antes que Erza le viera la cara.

-Jajajaja, hombre no tengas vergüenza-Dijo Ryuuran

-Venga , callaos de una maldita vez-Dijo Jellal ,Silenda se acerco a ellos.

-Ryuuran,perdona por lo de antes-Dijo Silenda

-No te preocupes tanto y vete con los demás,es normal que no me reconocieras,yo también actue precipitadamente-Dijo Ryuuran Silenda lo entendió y se fue

-Alguien deveria aprender a no avergonzarse antes que yo-Dijo Jellal con una risita

-Ah…Parece que hable antes de tiempo-Dijo Ryuuran

A la mañana siguiente el jefe les dio la recompensa y se despidieron de ellos.

-¡Adios a todos,gracias por todo!-Dijo el jefe

-¡Nunca os olvidare,buen viaje!-Dijo Ryuuran

Ellos se despidieron de Ryuuran,fueron andando hasta donde dejaron el barco.

-6.000.000 de Jewels,era mas de lo que íbamos a ganar podre pagar el alquiler sin preocuparme-Dijo Lucy contenta

Tomaron el barco y volvieron,al volver el maestro les recibió pero se enfado

-¡Como es que os habeis cargado la parte superior del barco!-Grito Macarov

-Fue culpa del idiota de Gray-Dijo Natsu

-¡Fue tu culpa que estabas correteando como un anormal!-Grito Gray

-¿¡Buscas pelea capullo!?-Grito Natsu

-¡Parad de una vez!-Dijo el maestro dándoles en la cabeza

-Lo sentimos-Dijeron Gray y Natsu

-Esto,maestro¿Le importaría si Meledy y yo estubieramos por Fairy tail?-Pregunto Jellal

-Por supuesto que podeis quedaros-Dijo el maestro-¿Como es que Juvia y Wendy están con vosotros?-Pregunto el maestro

-Estubimos toda la noche en el barco y debido a un accidente no pudimos salir-Dijo Wendy

-¿Qué tal os ha ido?-Pregunto Macarov

-Muy bien-Dijo Natsu sonriente

Pasaron muchas cosas en la mision, pero nunca olvidarian lo que paso, ni a Ryuuran.


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

Fairy tail capitulo 14 Recuerdos de Ca-Elum , Parte 1

Habia pasado una semana desde que volvieron de Ca-Elum , estaban en el gremio y estaban pensando en hacer una misión.

-¿Qué tal esta de buscar una planta por 10.000 Jewels?-Le pregunto Lucy a Natsu

-No es interesante-Dijo Natsu

-¿Y esta de encontrar cierto lugar sospechoso por 30.000 Jewels?-Le volvió a preguntar Lucy

-Es un coñazo buscar lugares-Dijo Natsu

-¡Pues a ver ¿Que tipo de misión quieres hacer!?-Pregunto Lucy que empezaba a enfadarse

- ¡Pues una de repartir hostias!-Dijo Natsu

-Ahora que lo dices en el tablón no hay ninguna en la que ponga que se requiera luchar,es raro-Dijo Lucy

-Si,bastante sospechoso normalmente siempre hay conflictos y recurren a los gremios¿Qué estará pasando?-Dijo Erza

-¿Sera quizá que el mundo ya no tiene problemas como antes?-Pregunto Gray

-No puede ser,están los gremios oscuros y Zeref,me es imposible pensar que no haya problemas-Dijo Jellal pensativo

-¿Sera que los gremios oscuros al solo estar Tartaros de los 3 pilares de la alianza Balam ya no están tan activos?-Pregunto Wendy

-Podria ser-Dijo Meredy

En el primer piso,el maestro estaba viendo las misiones de grado S.

-No puede ser…¿Como es posible que…?-Dijo el maestro al verlas.

Habia silencio en el gremio,de repente alguien entro rompiendo el silencio

-¡Buenas a todos!¡Asi que esto es Fairy tail,me alegro de haber llegado!Urg…-Dijo alguien en la puerta,solo los que fueron a la misión de Ca-Elum le reconocieron

-¡Ryuuran!-Dijeron ellos

-¡Hola,hola ¿Qué taaaal?!-Pregunto Ryuuran,aunque no tenia buena cara,tenia un saco a su espalda

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Natsu

-Urg…Dejame descansar un poco-Dijo Ryuuran apoyándose en una pared cayendo lentamente sentándose,ellos fueron hacia el

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto Lucy

-Nada,urg…He tenido que venir en barco desde Ca-Elum hasta Fiore, después coger el tren a Magnolia,que mal estoy…A sido una tortura-Dijo Ryuuran

-Te entiendo amigo-Dijo Natsu

-Tipico de ellos-Pensaron los demás y volvieron a sus sitios,después de un rato Ryuuran se levanto y se acerco a ellos.

-¿Por qué has venido?-Pregunto Gray

-Para unirme a Fairy tail-Dijo Ryuuran seriamente

-Pensaba que lo del pueblo se resolvió-Dijo Lucy

-Si,pero he venido voluntariamente-Dijo Ryuuran , Mirajane se acerco a ellos-¿Quieres unirte a Fairy tail?-Pregunto Mirajane

-Si,seria un honor unirme al gremio que salvo mi pueblo-Dijo Ryuuran,Mirajane se fue y volvió en un momento.

-¿De que color quieres el tatuaje?¿Y donde?-Pregunto Mirajane

-Azul,lado izquierdo del pecho-Dijo Ryuuran,se levanto la camisa y Mirajane se lo puso

-Con esto ya eres uno mas de Fairy tail-Dijo Mirajane

-¡Genial,me alegro mucho!-Dijo Ryuuran emocionado

-¿Qué magia usas?-Preguntaron Macao y Wakaba acercándose

-Soy un Dragon Slayer y puedo transformarme en dragon-Contesto Ryuuran

-¿Es algo asi como un Take Over?-Pregunto Mirajane

-Mejor os lo muestro-Dijo Ryuuran,se aparto un poco de ellos y se transformo,todos quedaron alucinados

-Puedo tranformarme en Dracus,Dracus era el dragon que protegía mi pueblo anteriormente,el me paso su poder-Dijo Ryuuran, Macarov lo vio

-Puede transformarse en dragon y parece fuerte…Si fuera con ellos quizá…-Penso Macarov,Ryuuran volvió a ser el,estaba atardeciendo.

-Yo me voy a casa-Dijo Lucy y se fue

Mientras tanto Ryuuran aun estaba en el gremio.

-¿Cómo encontraste el gremio?-Pregunto Meredy

-Me costo un poco,fui preguntando a la gente,y con las indicaciones llegue a Fairy tail-Respondio Ryuuran

-¡Ryuuran lucha contra mi!-Grito Natsu

-Jeje,de acuerdo, mañana lucharemos-Dijo Ryuuran

-¡Bieen,estoy que ardo!-Grito Natsu

-Aunque me pregunto donde podre dormir…Acabo de llegar y no tengo dinero…-Dijo Ryuuran

-No te preocupes por eso,hoy podras dormir en un lugar gratis-Dijo Natsu sonriente

Se hacia de noche , Lucy iba de camino a casa

-Me gustaría saber si Ryuuran se ha unido por algún motivo especifico, pensé que se quedaría en el pueblo con Silenda ¿Le habrá pasado algo?-Se preguntaba Lucy,llego a su casa y entro.

-¡¿Pero que haceis todos aquí!?-Grito Lucy al ver a todos en su cuarto.

-Juvia solo ha venido a ver la casa de su rival en el amor-Dijo Juvia

-Que no soy tu rival tia...-Dijo Lucy

-Sentimos molestar,que casa tan bonita tienes-Dijo Meredy

-Gracias…Me voy a bañar asi que no molesteis-Dijo Lucy algo cansada

-Lucy…No deberías entrar-Dijo Wendy

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Lucy entrando

-Que pequeñas son estas bañeras de ciudad y eso que en el pueblo tenemos termas…-Dijo Ryuuran bañándose

-¿¡Que haces tu ahí!?-Pregunto Lucy

-¿¡Lucy que haces aquí!?-Pregunto Ryuuran sorprendiéndose

-¡Esta es mi casa!-Dijo Lucy

-¿Eh?¿No era la casa de Natsu?Como no tenia ningún lugar donde dormir pues el me invito a dormir en un sitio gratis-Dijo Ryuuran

-Eso da igual¡Sal ahora mismo!-Dijo Lucy

-¡Al menos deja que acabe,estoy en bolas!-Dijo Ryuuran,Lucy espero y cuando Ryuuran salió fue ella.

-Por cierto¿Qué hay en ese saco?-Pregunto Wendy

-Esperad a que venga Lucy-Dijo Ryuuran

-Lucy date prisa-Dijo Natsu

-¡Pero si acabo de entrar!-Grito Lucy

Al cabo de un rato Lucy ya se había bañado y estaba con ellos.

-Ya estamos todos-Dijo Ryuuran abriendo el saco-Se que no es mucho ni conozco vuestros gustos pero espero que esto os guste-Dijo Ryuuran sacando 10 colgantes y dándoselos a ellos.

-¿Para nosotros?-Pregunto Lucy

-Si,quería devolveros el favor personalmente también y como os fuisteis tan rápido y no os llevasteis ningún souvenir pues compre esto en el pueblo antes de marcharme-Dijo Ryuuran

Le dieron las gracias.

-¿Hay algún motivo en especial por el que abandonaras el pueblo?Pensaba que te quedarías en el pueblo con Silenda-Pregunto Lucy

-No se os escapa una,esta bien,como sois vosotros creo que puedo contároslo-Dijo Ryuuran seriamente


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

Fairy tail capitulo 15 Recuerdos de Ca-Elum , Parte 2

Flashback

-Me pasaba los días entrenando,con eso me fui alejando mas de Silenda la noche anterior antes de que me fuera nos estuvimos bañando juntos-Dijo Ryuuran

-Parece que estas enfadado porque me baño contigo-Dijo Silenda que veía que Ryuuran no la miraba.

-No es eso-Dijo Ryuuran ladeando la cara para no verla

-¡Mirame a los ojos!¿¡Por que te alejas de mi,que te pasa,es que ya no te importo!?-Dijo Silenda,Ryuuran no respondió, Silenda se levanto y se puso delante de el.

-En serio¿Qué te pasa?¿Por que ya no vienes al lugar en el que soliamos quedar antiguamente?-Pregunto Silenda tristemente al mismo tiempo que se sentaba delante de el

-Yo…Ya no soy la persona que conocias-Dijo Ryuuran mirándola a los ojos

-Tu aspecto no importa…Siempre me gustaras por como eres-Dijo Silenda,iba a abrazarlo pero Ryuuran la detuvo.

-¡Basta…!Por favor,dejame…-Dijo Ryuuran levantándose

-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo de Dracus?¿Que quiere decir exactamente que te presto su poder?-Pregunto Silenda al verle el torso que estaba lleno de cicatrices que nunca se curarían

-¿No te lo ha explicado el jefe?Esta bien...Te lo mostrare-Dijo Ryuuran y se alejo algo de ella y se transformo en Dracus

-Tu…¿Puedes transformarte en Dracus?¿Que fue lo que paso?-Pregunto Silenda asombrada

-Si no tengo mas opción…Te lo contare-Dijo Ryuuran volviendo a ser el y a sentarse ya que savia lo que le volveria a pasar,al terminar el rostro de Silenda se torno mas triste y le abrazo,esta vez el no la rechazo,le volvían a arder y a doler las heridas como siempre,pero el abrazo y el agua pareció que se las calmo algo.-Salgamos,se esta haciendo tarde-Dijo Ryuuran.

Al cabo de un rato el fue a su casa y ella a la suya , cuando se echo a dormir se quito la camisa debido al ardor de las cicatrices al poco tiempo descubrió que alguien lo observaba desde la ventana,era Silenda.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Ryuuran algo adormilado.

-No puedo dormir ¿Puedo dormir contigo?-Pregunto Silenda

-Esta bien,entra-Dijo Ryuuran volviéndose a dormir,ella fue a echarse con el,Ryuuran se movio quedando delante de Silenda,ella vio las heridas del torso otra vez.

-Lo has tenido que pasar mal…-Dijo Silenda en voz baja tocándoselas suavemente y notando que ardian,se quito la camisa y le puso la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Ya lo he decidido…No hay vuelta atrás-Penso Ryuuran dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Ryuuran se despertó temprano noto un tacto blando en su cabeza y de repente se levanto asustado al verla sin la camisa.

-¿He vuelto a hacer algo que no devia?Joder…Espero que nadie me haya vuelto a hacer lo mismo que lo del bar-Dijo Ryuuran tapo a Silenda y se fue a vestir ya tenia decidido que hacer,iba a unirse a Fairy tail pasara lo que pasara.

-Creo,que esto es un adiós-Dijo Ryuuran ,que se acercaba lentamente a Silenda con los ojos cerrados la beso lenta y profundamente deseo que ese minuto dudara mas que todo lo demás,introducio su lengua dentro de la boca de ella moviéndola lentamente,le mordió suavemente los labios y volvió a besarla,sabia que no volveria a verla,pero ya tenia decidido unirse a Fairy tail,se separo de ella lentamente.

-Te deseo lo mejor,espero que te enamores de otra persona-Susurro Ryuuran en su oído y se el pueblo antes de que alguien le viera,vio una tienda de collares cogió 10 collares,como aun no havia nadie,puso el dinero en una caja y emprendió el rumbo al pueblo costero llego al mediodía,se acerco a un barquero.

-¿A dónde viaja este barco?-Pregunto Ryuuran al barquero

-Pues a la costa mas cercana de Fiore,la ciudad portuaria Hargeon ,salgo ahora-Dijo el barquero

-Espere¿Cuánto cuesta el viaje?-Pregunto Ryuuran

-5.000 Jewels-Dijo El barquero

-Entonces viajo,tome el dinero-Dijo Ryuuran

En alta mar el vasto océano era lo único que se podía ver,en cambio Ryuuran no disfrutaba mucho,estaba en una barandilla.

-Urg…Odio los viajes en transportes,es una putada no poder transformarse,ojala estuviera Wendy aquí,urg…-Penso Ryuuran vomitando,estaba bastante a Hargeon.

-Y ahora toca encontrar Fairy tail,espero que no este muy lejos,casi no puedo mas-Dijo Ryuuran bajando del barco,se encontró a un señor que pasaba por ahí,le fue a preguntar.

-¿Sabe usted donde se encuentra Fairy tail?-Dijo Ryuuran poniendo la cara mas amigable que pudo,el señor le respondió

-¿No sabe donde esta Fairy tail?Esta en la ciudad de Magnolia,siga recto por esa calle y encontrara la estación,en la estación hay un tren directo a Magnolia-Dijo el señor,Ryuuran le dio las gracias y se fue.

-Jeje…¡Por fin se donde esta,se llevaran una gran sorpresa al verme!Espera un minuto, un tren…¡Es un transporte! Me gustaría ir andando,pero no conozco el camino y quizá me perdería y no llegaría nunca,si tan solo pudiera rastrear el olor de ellos,no creo que mi estomago aguante otro viaje….-Dijo Ryuuran deprimido,no tuvo mas remedio,fue a la estación compro un billete que le costo 5.000 Jewels y se subió,no pudo quedarse dentro de un vagon,se quedo en la parte trasera vomitando las 3 horas que duro el viaje,cuando llego se bajo tan rápido como pudo cuando estuvo fuera de la estación se puso de rodillas.

-Urg…¿Y esta es la vida que llevan en este continente?Pobre Natsu,no se como lo aguanta-Dijo Ryuuran mareado a mas no poder,se puso en pie,pregunto a la gente y encontró Fairy tail

Fin del Flashback

Todos quedaron mudos por la historia.

-Parece que puedo contar con vosotros siempre-Dijo Ryuuran alegremente,no sabían como podía sonreir por lo que conto,el se dio cuenta

-Decidi unirme pasara lo que pasara y aquí estoy,puede ser que este triste,pero he querido cumplir mi sueño y aquí estoy-Dijo Ryuuran seriamente-Ey Natsu, mañana luchamos no te duermas-Dijo Ryuuran sonriendo

-¿Estas seguro?-Pregunto Natsu algo apenado

-Si,me transformare,pero por favor no te pases aun no domino todo el poder de Dracus,una de las razones por las que me uno es esa,quiero dominar el poder que Dracus me ha legado,me sentiría triste si no volviera a usar su poder,el era un dragon muy vigoroso no creo que le guste pensar que no uso su poder y que no lo domino,seria un agravio para el y heriría su orgullo-Dijo Ryuuran seriamente

-Entonces mañana luchamos-Dijo Natsu

-Si ,y ahora me voy a dormir no hagáis ruido-Dijo Ryuuran echándose en el suelo durmiéndose profundamente.

-No ha cambiado nada-Dijo Charle

-Es bueno que no haya cambiado-Dijo Wendy

-Ey Wendy ¿Es verdad que no controla todo el poder de Dracus?Tu fuiste con el cuando tuvimos que dividirnos ¿Os fue mal?-Pregunto Natsu

-Si,eso es lo que ha dicho el…Realmente,estuvimos a punto de morir-Dijo Wendy algo dolida.

-¿Qué paso exactamente?-Pregunto Natsu

-El dragon era mucho mas fuerte que nosotros,era 4 veces mas grande que una persona,Ryuuran acabo lleno de heridas,el dragon le había lanzado zarpazos y sus escamas de las alas,y además le había agarrado fuertemente el cuello con su cola sacando sus escamas levantándolo hacia arriba,casi se ahoga con su propia sangre,el nos protegió a Charle y a mi…A pesar de todo confio en las 2 y pudimos vencerlo,el le agarro los brazos y yo le atravesé el lado izquierdo,en su estado humano…Estaba cubierto de sangre y heridas,aunque le cerrara las heridas casi volvian a abrirse y aun asi no pude cerrarle muchas,si no fuera por esa sala de descanso,el…-Dijo Wendy tristemente

-¿Estara resentido por lo de esa batalla?-Pregunto Jellal

-Probablemente quiere dominar todo el poder de Dracus para que no le vuelva a pasar eso,quizá piensa que esa situación hirió el orgullo de Dracus y no quiere deshonrarle-Dijo Erza

-Ya es algo tarde,buenas noches-Dijo Lucy y apago la luz,durante la noche Natsu se despertó,estaba mirando por la ventana,Lucy también se despertó.

-¿Qué pasa,no puedes dormir?¿Es por lo de Ryuuran?-Pregunto Lucy frotandose un ojo

-Le entiendo profundamente…Tubo que enfrentarse a su dragon, que le cuido como su padre…Yo…Ni siquiera se si Igneel esta vivo…-Dijo Natsu temblando,Lucy lo noto se levanto y le abrazo notaba que temblaba descontroladamente,lo atrajo mas hacia ella.

-Gracias…Lucy-Dijo Natsu casi en un susurro


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

Fairy tail capitulo 16 Natsu VS Ryuuran

Aun de noche, Ryuuran se desperto mirando las luces de la noche que entraban débilmente por la cortina,viendo a todos dormidos aun,abrió la ventana y salió a dar una vuelta,era la primera vez que estaba en una ciudad,no había nadie de noche,dio un largo paseo se acerco al rio sacando su miembro inferior agarrándolo con las manos.

-Mmm…Asi que esta es una gran ciudad…Me gustaría que Silenda la viera alguna vez,es hermosa,sobre todo ese gran árbol que estaba en el parque,solo con verlo me recuerda al gran árbol en el que soliamos quedar-Dijo Ryuuran mirando las ondas en el agua , cuando termino se sacudió algo el miembro y lo guardo , luego se sento.

-Fiore…Magnolia…Fairy tail…Algo en mi interior me dice que he hecho lo correcto al unirme,estare en el equipo de Natsu y hare misiones,espero que pueda mejorar las habilidades de Dracus,quiero…Poder hacerme mas fuerte…Para poder sentirme digno de el,no quiero,que me vuelva a pasar lo de la otra vez…Asi que mañana es el combate,dare lo mejor de mi-Dijo Ryuuran contemplando la luna sobre la superficie del rio que brillaba con intensidad,Ryuuran volvió a la casa de Lucy se volvió a echar y se durmio.

-¿A donde habrá ido a estas horas?-Susurro Erza.

-Puede que a dar una vuelta,quizá quería ver la ciudad,vi que su rostro estaba serio cuando entro por la ventana –Susurro Jellal que estaba al lado de Erza

-¿Aun estabas despierto?-Pregunto en voz baja Erza

-Si,algo asi,no soy capaz de dormir con todas las preocupaciones que tengo¿Cómo es posible que no haya ninguna mision en la que se requiera pelear?¿Y por que son todas de encontrar lugares? Normalmente según tengo entendido los gremios reciben misiones en las que se requiera luchar¿Sera…Que son peligrosas últimamente y son de clase S?-Dijo en voz baja Jellal

-No lo se,no he subido a la primera planta desde la misión de Ca-Elum,subiré mañana después del dormir algo-Dijo Erza en voz baja

-Esta bien-Dijo Jellal y se durmió.

Todos se despertaron por la mañana

-¡Que buen dia hace!-Dijo Ryuuran aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo puedes saber si hace buen dia o mal dia si no has abierto los ojos?-Pregunto Charle

-Jeje,solo lo supongo,no creo que este lloviendo porque no oigo la lluvia-Dijo Ryuuran abriendo los ojos

-¡A quien le importa con tal de que luchemos!¡Estoy que ardo!-Dijo Natsu,de la emoción le dio un golpe a Jellal en la cabeza que aun estaba dormido.

-¡¿Se puede saber que cojones haces idiota?!-Dijo Jellal levantándose

-¡¿Buscas pelea!?¡Un calentamiento me vendrá bien!-Dijo Natsu retándole

-Te vas a enterar…-Dijo Jellal que estaba empezando a cargar magia

-¡Yo te ayudo!-Dijo Gray a Jellal quitándose la camisa.

-¡Yo también quiero unirme,luchemos aquí y ahora Natsu!-Dijo Ryuuran que empezaba a transformarse.

-¡Detente,no seas gilipollas¿Quieres destruir la casa!?-Dijo Erza pegando a Ryuuran en todo el estomago deteniendo su transformacion callendo al suelo

-¡No empecéis a pelearos en las casas de los demás!-Grito Lucy pegándoles en la cabeza a los 3,calleron al suelo.

-Esto es culpa tuya ,Natsu-Dijeron Gray y Jellal aun en el suelo doloridos

-No,es vuestra-Dijo Natsu

-Es de los 3,dejad de discutir-Dijo Erza

-Por cierto ¿Dónde luchamos?-Pregunto Ryuuran levantándose

-Detras del gremio,ese es un buen lugar-Dijo Erza

-¡Si, pongamonos en marcha!-Grito Natsu,a cabo de un rato estaban en el gremio

-Maestro¿Podemos celebrar un combate detrás del gremio?Es entre Natsu y Ryuuran-Le pregunto Erza a Macarov bastante alejada del resto

-Si ,no hay incoveniente ¿Despues podrías venir conmigo a la primera planta?Hay algo extraño y a la vez peligroso en una nueva mision de clase S que ha llegado,me parece que esto afecta a las demás misiones,ya que las misiones normales son todas de buscar lugares y recoger cosas,yo también quiero ver el combate,despues cuestionare si vais o no,Juvia fue de clase S en Phanton,Jellal un mago santo y Ryuuran es un dragon ,si es fuerte también el ira-Dijo Macarov.

-Justo como dijo Jellal anoche-Penso Erza-Según creemos Ryuuran quiere hacerse mas fuerte-Dijo Erza

-Bien…Despues del combate lo pensare , estoy por enviaros a vosotros 11 , sois en los que mas confio-Dijo Macarov y se fue a la parte de atrás del gremio,Erza trago saliva,¿Qué podían ser esas misiones que solo el maestro les iba a confiar a ellos mas que a nadie?Erza estaba pensativa.

-¿Asi que lo que pensaba era verdad?-Dijo Jellal saliendo por detrás

-¿Estabas escuchando?-Pregunto Erza seriamente mirándole a los ojos

-No,nunca haría algo asi,Macarov me ha permitido que Meredy y yo nos podamos quedarnos en el gremio aunque no formemos parte de el,estoy en gran deuda con el además por lo de Los Grandes Juegos Magicos,nunca escucharía un asunto privado del gremio-Dijo Jellal seriamente-Lo entiendo,me he inmiscuido demasiado,ya me voy-Dijo Jellal alejándose,Erza le cogió de la mano deteniendolo

-Espera,que quede entre los 2,era verdad lo que supusiste,es probable que después del combate el maestro nos envie a nosotros,subiré después del combate y me lo contara-Dijo Erza susurrándoselo en el oído

-Comprendo-Dijo Jellal y se alejo,el se empezaba a preocupar por esa mision,si no pertenecía al gremio le preocupaba igual todo ese asunto,si el maestro les enviaba podría mostrale su se acerco a ellos

-Es maestro deja que se celebre el combate detrás del gremio-Dijo Erza

-¡Vallamos Ryuuran!¡Estoy que ardo!-Dijo Natsu

-Jeje,yo también estoy emocionado-Dijo Ryuuran

-¿Asi que va a ver un combate?Sera mejor hacer apuestas-Dijo Kana con un barril

Salieron todos detrás del gremio,algunos apostaban por Natsu y otros por Ryuuran

-¿Y esto?-Pregunto Ryuuran viendo a todos los del gremio que estaban fuera.

-¿No querras que ellos se pierdan nuestro combate no?-Dijo Natsu

-Jeje,por supuesto que no, dare todo de mi –Dijo Ryuuran-Asi hasta tengo fans y todo-Bromeo Ryuuran

-¡Empezad!-Grito el maestro

-¡Ryuu no hoko!(Rugido del dragon)-

-¡Karyu no hoko!(Rugido del dragon de fuego)-

Ambos ataque colisionaron y crearon una nuve de arena,Ryuuran se acerco velozmente a Natsu y empezó a darle golpes que Natsu bloqueaba.

-¡Ryuu no Tenken!(Golpe del dragon)-

-¡Karyuu no tenken!(Golpe del dragon de fuego)-

-¡Karyu no koen! (Llamas resplandecientes del dragon de fuego)-Este ataque hizo retroceder a Ryuuran

-Joder,eres bueno-Dijo Ryuuran

-¿No ibas a transformarte en Dracus?-Pregunto Natsu

-Ya va,ya va,solo estaba calentando-Dijo Ryuuran y empezó a transformarse

-¡Preparate,ahora voy con todo!-Dijo Ryuuran

-¡Eso estaba esperando!-Dijo Natsu y Ryuuran volo velozmente hacia el asestándole golpes,con los puños y la cola,Natsu lo cogio de la cola y lo lanzo hacia el aire,Natsu encendio sus pies y volo hacia el que aun no estaba estable en el aire.

-Mierda no me va a dar tiempo-Dijo Ryuuran intentando estabilizarse

-¡Karyu no tenken!(Puñetazo del dragon de fuego)-El ataque dio en el estomago de Ryuuran destrozándole las escamas.

-Jeje,¿Qué te parece?-Dijo Natsu en el aire

-Bien..Bien…¡Ahora me toca a mi!¡Cuchillada sagrada!-Dijo Ryuuran,de sus brazos salian dos hojas blancas afiladas acabadas en punta,se acerco a Natsu velozmente y empezó a darle cuchilladas en el estomago y brazos saliéndole sangre que se quedo impregnada en el cuerpo de Ryuuran,Natsu callo al suelo.

-Ugr...Eso no me lo esperaba-Dijo Natsu

-Consegui dominar esta técnica cuando os fuisteis ,las demás ni yo mismo las conozco,jajaja-Dijo Ryuuran bajando.

-Que idiota es…Va y le dice las técnicas que tiene-Dijo Charle

-¡Son hombres!-Grito Elfman

-¡Animo Natsu,animo Ryuuran!-Dijo Mirajane

-Que combate tan interesante,un dragon contra un dragon slayer-Dijo Lili

-¡No es justo!¿Por que Salamander se lleva siempre todo lo mejor?¡Yo también quiero luchar joder!-Grito Gajeel

-Venga,calmate Gajeel-Dijo Levy

-¿Quién creeis que vencerá?-Pregunto Meredy

-Ryuuran se esta esforzando mucho,pero Natsu también-Dijo Lucy

-Es imposible saber quien vencerá-Dijo Gray

-Es fuerte…Esta decidido , los enviare-Penso el maestro

Todos los del gremio disfrutaban con la pelea

Ryuuran seguía dando a Natsu con sus cuchillas provocandole numerosas heridas, pero a la vez estaba consumiendo mucha magia,se empezaba a cansar y Natsu empezó a ver a través de sus golpes.

-¡Karyu no tenken!(Puñetazo del dragon de fuego)-Sus golpes pararon en todo su cuerpo causándole heridas y escupiendo sangre por la boca hizo que las cuchillas de Ryuuran fueran a parar directamente a sus alas al darle en los brazos,le empezaron a sangrar,Ryuuran se echo para atrás.

-Arg..Mis alas-Dijo Ryuuran

-¿Seguimos asi?-Dijo Natsu desafiante.

-¿Seguir asi?Mis cojones¿Qué tal si lo decidimos con un ultimo ataque?-Dijo Ryuuran

-¡Eso esperaba!-Grito Natsu eufórico

-¡Resplandor sagrado!-

-¡Guren Bakuenjin!(Hoja ardiente explosiva del Loto Escarlata)-

Ambos ataques dieron en ambos,calleron al suelo.

-Ah..ah…Eres fuerte de verdad…-Dijo Natsu

-Gracias…Pero aun me queda mucho por aprender-Dijo Ryuuran volviendo a ser el.

-¿Quién ha ganado?-Preguntaron los del gremio

-A sido un empate-Contesto Macarov-Erza,ven conmigo-Dijo Macarov

-¿¡Un empate!? Entonces nadie gana dinero…-Dijeron algunos

-Y que mas da,ha sido un combate impresionante-Dijo Gray

Wendy se acerco a curarles las del gremio

-¿Y de que se tratan las misiones?-Pregunto seria Erza

-No es una misión,creo que es algo mas complejo -Dijo Macarov ,subieron se la enseño

-¡¿Qué,que diablos quiere decir esto!?-Dijo Erza al ver la misión

-Eso es lo que me preocupa -Dijo Macarov

Continente:Pergrande Kingdom

Ciudad:Gridel

Solicitante:Dreinus

Dificultad:Desconocida

Recompensa:15.000.000 Jewels

-Eso es lo que pone-Dijo Macarov

-Pero ni siquiera pone los datos de la misión-Dijo Erza

-¡Por eso me preocupo,no es normal!Ireis vosotros-Dijo Macarov


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes no son mios,son del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima

Fairy tail capitulo 17 Noche oscura

-¿Pero por que tampoco pone la dificultad?-Pregunto Erza

-Eso me preocupa,por eso os voy a enviar a vosotros-Dijo Macarov

-¡Espere!Deja que al menos les comente si les parece bien-Dijo Erza

-Mañana se lo dire a los demas,espera hasta mañana,vuelve con los demas –Dijo Macarov y se fue,Erza fue de camino a la parte de atrás del gremio,en donde aun estaban todos.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Le pregunto Jellal a Erza que estaba completamente seria y tensa.

-No…Es nada-Dijo Erza,no se esperaba que el maestro decidiera algo asi,Jellal noto que le temblaba la voz,pero no le pregunto

-Wendy esta curando a esos 2,no falta mucho-Dijo Jellal

-¡Ya estoy en plena forma otra vez!¡Gracias Wendy!-Dijo Ryuuran

-No es nada-Dijo Wendy

-No..Otra vez ,tengo el mismo problema… Ya lo tengo.¿Lucy,me dejarías quedarme en tu casa?-Pregunto Ryuuran a Lucy.

-¡Buscate otro lugar!-Dijo Lucy

-Que se le va a hacer,ven conmigo,en mi apartamento hay sitio para 3-Dijo Jellal

-¿De veras?¡Gracias Jellal!-Dijo Ryuuran

-No hay de que hombre,si no fuera por ti no podría vivir ahí.Y Meredy y yo tendríamos que estar….-Dijo Jellal sin acabar la frase, se empezaba a sonrojar

-¿Estar donde?-Pregunto Ryuuran

-No es asunto tuyo-Contesto Jellal

-¡Pero si estábamos muy bien!-Dijo Meredy

-Tu tenias espacio de sobra,yo en cambio…-Penso Jellal

-No teniais mas remedio,era de noche y no encontrabais ningún otro lugar para dormir-Dijo Erza

-Si,si te doy las gracias y todo eso,pero..-Dijo Jellal

-Pero que-Pregunto Erza

-Estaba demasiado apretado-Dijo Jellal

-Que mas da,solo fue una noche-Dijo Erza llendose,Jellal y Meredy fueron a su piso con Ryuuran.

-No es muy grande,pero puedes dormir en el sillón,las 2 camas individuales están ocupadas-Dijo Jellal en el piso

-Si que es grande,como el piso de Lucy¿Son asi las casas en las ciudades?-Pregunto Ryuuran

-Mas o menos-Dijo Meredy

-En los pueblos solo son de un piso y bien diminutas,la casa en donde estuvisteis vosotros era la del jefe,por eso era mas grande de lo habitual-Dijo Ryuuran

-¿¡La del jefe!?-Gritaron Jellal y Meredy

-Si,se cabreo con el agujero que hizo Erza,le dije que lo hize yo practicando puñetazos,me dio una gran hostia en la cara diciendo "¡Eres un gilipollas,los entrenamientos se hacen fuera!"-Dijo Ryuuran-Por cierto¿Podriais decirme donde pasasteis la primera noche?-Volvio a preguntar Ryuuran

-En el piso de Erza ,aunque en realidad es un dormitorio solo para chicas-Dijo Meredy

-¿Y como es que Jellal estuvo ahí?-Pregunto Ryuuran

-Erza nos dijo que nos colaramos por la ventana y nadie se dio cuenta-Dijo Meredy

-La verdad…Fue una suerte que nadie nos pillara-Penso Jellal recordando lo que paso

Flashback

-Es tan de noche que no encontramos donde dormir-Dijo Meredy que empezaba a tener sueño

-Si,todo esta lleno,no hay habitaciones y a estas horas no se puede comprar un alojamiento-Dijo Jellal algo cansado.

-Si no hay mas opción¿Por qué no os venis a mi dormitorio?-Pregunto Erza que estaba detrás de ellos

-¿Pero ese apartamento no es solo para mujeres?Me lo dijo Juvia-Dijo Meredy

-Hey,¿No pensaras…?-Pregunto Jellal que se temia lo peor

-Entrareis por mi ventana,asi nadie se dara cuenta-Dijo Erza

Fueron al dormitorio,cuando Erza les abrió su ventana Jellal cogió a Meredy y uso su rapidez para subir.

-¡Gracias por dejarnos dormir aquí!-Dijo Meredy

-Puedes echarte en el sillón-Dijo Erza

-Vale,gracias-Dijo Meredy,Erza le llevo una manta

-Si,buenas noches-Dijo Jellal echándose en el suelo

-Espera-Dijo Erza

-¿Y ahora que pasa?-Pregunto Jellal

-No podemos correr el riesgo de que te cojan,a Meredy no importa,pero a ti…Venga,vente a mi cama-Dijo Erza

-¿¡Que di…!?-Grito Jellal,no pudo acabar la frase ya que Erza le puso la mano en la boca

mas cuidado,casi todas las de Fairy tail están aquí,ve con cuidado-Dijo Erza,Jellal no tuvo mas opción,se iba a meter en la cama,era pequeña y estaba contra la pared.

-Antes quitate la ropa,la cama es demasiado pequeña y toda la ropa que llevas la hara aun mas-Dijo Erza Re-Equipandose el no tubo mas opción,tubo que quitarse toda la ropa dejando solo la ropa interior,se metió en la cama al lado de la pared,luego Erza se echo mirando hacia afuera y se durmió rá intentaba dormir pero le era imposible,ya que estaba demasiado apretujado contra la pared,noto que Erza ya se había dormido.

-No creo que pase nada si me doy la vuelta-Penso Jellal , se la dio y se durmió,a mitad de la noche se despertó.Erza se habia dado la vuelta dormida y estaba pegada a Jellal,tenia un brazo que rodeaba a Jellal y no tenia ropa.

-¿Cómo es que esta asi,no estaba en pijama?-Penso Jellal,noto que estaba demasiado pegado a ella,podía sentir todo su cuerpo lo que mas le preocupo fue sentir su intimidad contra la de ella,tubo que reprimir un gemido cuando se dio cuenta de ello,si estuviera bajo los efectos del vino de la otra vez no hubiera podido aguantar el impulso,pero esta vez pudo aguantar, separo cuidadosamente su cadera de la de ella sin que se despertara.A la mañana siguiente Erza se despertó temprano y se Re-Equipo la ropa de siempre.

-Espero que no se hubiera despertado durante la noche-Penso Erza que no entendía como es que no tenia ropa,despertó a ambos ,y se fueron a buscar una casa antes de que las demás se despertaran

Fin del Flashback

Ya era de noche

-¿Por qué estas rojo Jellal?-Pregunto Ryuuran,al ver que Jellal no respondió empezó a darle golpecitos.

-Despieerta-Dijo Ryuuran

-¡Vale ya!-Dijo Jellal volviendo a la realidad

-Perdon,es que como tenias la mirada fija en el vacio pues no se que te pasaba-Dijo Ryuuran

-Ya es de noche,durmamos-Dijo Meredy

-¿Podeis dejar una ventana abierta?-Pregunto Ryuuran

-Esta bien,pero ¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Jellal

-Voy a visitar a Natsu-Contesto Ryuuran

-¿Saves donde vive?-Pregunto Meredy

-No,pero lo averiguare con mi olfato-Dijo Ryuuran y salió,le costo un poco encontrarlo pero lo encontró,a las afueras de la ciudad,entro en su casa y lo despertó

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Natsu dormido,pero Ryuuran le cogió con Happy sacándolos afuera

-¿¡Que cojones quieres!?-Dijo enfadado Natsu,Ryuuran los solto haciendo que Natsu y Happy se golpearan contra el suelo,Ryuuran se empezó a transformar.

-¿¡Que pretendes capullo!?-Dijo Natsu realmente enfadado

-Aye no deverias venir a despertarnos-Dijo Happy

-Ya,pero por la noche es el único momento que puedo hacer esto,suvios a mi espalda,volaremos sobre la ciudad de Magnolia-Dijo Ryuuran con una sonrisa,Happy y Natsu montaron en el veian la ciudad bajo ellos

-¡Que pasaaada!-Dijo Natsu

-Aye,es relajante-Dijo Happy

-Jeje,agarraos-Dijo Ryuuran y empezó a ir mas rápido

-Cuando era pequeño,Dracus me llevaba en su lomo de noche y volaba sobre el,era una sensación magnifica,pensé que os gustaría-Dijo Ryuuran

-¿Y por que dijiste que solo puedes hacerlo de noche?-Pregunto Natsu

-Porque asi nadie nos ve-Dijo Ryuuran , de repente recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que hizo que se detuviera.

-Que pasa-Dijo Natsu

-Algo o alguien me ha golpeado¡Estad alerta!-Dijo Ryuuran,de debajo de ellos apareció alguien que levitaba

-¿¡Quien coño eres tu!?-Pregunto Natsu

-Humanos insensatos,rendios de una vez-Dijo el enemigo con una voz robotica

-¿Eres un robot?-Pregunto Ryuuran

-Afirmativo-Dijo el robot,Ryuuran se acerco a el

-Jejeje,fijate Natsu , esta muy bien hecho,hasta habla y todo-Dijo Ryuuran tocándole

-Si hasta parece que respira-Dijo Natsu tocándolo también,el robot los alejo con un aire muy fuerte

-Alejaos de mi humanos-Dijo el robot

-Hasta tiene ventilador seria la hostia tenerlo en verano-Dijo Natsu

-Aye,y después de la ducha secaría a alguien rápidamente y no cogerías resfriados-Dijo Happy

-Es muy útil ,hey tu¿Cuánto cuestas?-Pregunto Ryuuran

-No estoy en venta,he venido a destruiros,hace unos dias estaba programado para anular la magia,pero hoy estoy programado exclusivamente para el combate-Dijo el robot

-¡Pues intenta vencernos si puedes!-Gritaron Natsu y Ryuuran,se acercaron velozmente a el.

-Cuchilla sagrada-Dijo el robot y le crecieron 2 cuchillas en los brazos y empezó a atacarlos.

-¡Cabron esa es mi magia,¿Cómo es que sabes ese ataque?!-Grito Ryuuran

-Copie tu ataque de ti esta mañana cuando estabais peleando,solo soy un prototipo,asi que solo copie una técnica-Dijo el robot

-¡No puedes ir por ahí copiando los ataques de los demás!¡Karyu no Hoko!(Rugido del dragon de fuego)-El robot quedo destruido y exploto

-¿Que cojones era eso?-Se pregunto Ryuuran

-A saber-Dijo Natsu

-Lo que mas me preocupa es que copio tu ataque y dijo que era un prototipo-Dijo Happy

-Mañana se lo diremos a los demás-Dijo Ryuuran,fue a dejar a Natsu y a Happy en su casa y el se fue al piso de Jellal y Meredy,vio que estaban dormidos,entro silenciosamente por la ventana y se quedo dormido en el sillon


End file.
